Shukaku Fluff
by ANBUChibi
Summary: Gaara decides that a little nap would do him good! But when he wakes up he's a cute mini and quite fluffy Shukaku! His siblings leave him with Sakura.. Maybe she can turn him back to normal? GaaSaku
1. The Small Ball of Tanuki Fluff

-1Disclaimer- **I own every last bit of this story. I don't, however, Own Naruto or any of the bishies that come with it. Also, This contains minor spoilers. If you aren't very far into Naruto, you might be spoiled.. Not too bad, but still… I warned ye.**

Gaara frantically ran out of the cave, clutching his cracked arm. He dove for the closest hole, being a nice roomy fox den that had long been deserted. He somehow managed to slip his slender and broken body to the back of the den, curling up to himself, trying desperately to breath.

The Akatsuki had gotten their way and captured him, tortured him, and nearly killed him… All in an attempt to remove the demon he possessed. The Shukaku.

Shukaku was not the friendly sort. It was a terrible and frightening huge demon with terrible blood lusting eyes. It's tail was strong enough to take down anything it chose, while it's fearsome claws could slice through villages at a time.

Gaara had long had Shukaku in his body, as he was used as a tool for Suna, a tool of war and death. He had been able to control Shukaku, keeping it at bay, as long as Gaara did not sleep. Once asleep, the Shukaku could take over his body completely, destroying any last bit of the person Gaara was… Forever.

The mysterious group of missing nin, the Akatsuki, had claimed Gaara and attempted to extract the rabid demon tanuki from Gaara which would, in the end, kill Gaara.

He had fought with all his might to get free of the Akatsuki, and succeeded, having his chakra being low and almost life threatening. His body was tired and sore. It was falling apart on him. He needed rest. Gaara curled up into a ball, in the darkest corner of the den, and closed his eyes, forcing himself into sleep.

Gaara was awoken the next morning quite suddenly. A strong gust of wind had rustled the leaves and the trees. It was a stormy morning. Gaara's favorite. He crept out of the den and welcomed the morning by stretching out as he yawned. He held his head up in the air to look at the storm clouds as they started to grow darker and darker. It was in his best interest to get back to Suna before it actually started to storm.

He attempted to stand up, but fell back down. He tried doing this again a few times, but kept falling down. He reached to rub his back, but his paw wouldn't reach. Gaara was clueless for a few moments and questioned what was wrong with him… Till he realized that something dreadfully wrong had happened. He was a tanuki! He looked exactly the demon inside him. He had turned a pale tanish color in the skin, forced to walk on all four of his paws, and a long fluffy tail which had looked like a three year old had come up to him and doodled on him with a blue sharpie, not to mention the same was with his ears.

For a moment he stared blankly at his paw, wondering if this was a dream, he scratched himself across the nose. He began to bleed. In an another attempt to wake himself up from what he thought was a nightmare, he ran into the closest tree. He was still a ball of fluff.

Gaara's cute and amazingly innocent eyes widened as he thought to himself. "What.. Happened!?" He wiggled his tail and pawed at it, trying to make sure it was real.

"What.. Am I.. to do!?" He ran down the grassy trail, trying to find his way home.

It began to storm violently. The thunder was loud, the lightning occasionally hit the ground, and the wind was out of control. He wasn't used to the new and more fluffy body, he hadn't the slightly clue of direction or smell either. As his head spun, he fell over, passing out in the open.

He woke up, this time feeling warm and… was he.. Purring!? Yes. He was. He was so comfortable, that he couldn't help but purr. When he was human, he had never felt this pampered, what was the deal?

He sat up slowly and made a soft myuuing noise. He looked around the room. It was a light pink, with pictures decorating it. It was kept fairly warm, and boy did it smell wonderful, almost like flowers. He rubbed his eyes with his paws and looked to what was so soft beneath him. It was a nice fleecy pink blanket on top of a bouncy mattress. He couldn't resist the urge to jump on it to test it's bounciness.

Gaara bounced all over the bed, messing up the blankets, shoving the pillows off the bed, and just having the time of his life, when he heard footsteps outside the closed door.

"How long can we expect him to be like that?" A man's voice questioned.

"I am not sure.. I can't say exactly what's wrong with him.. I'll study him carefully and if all goes well, he'll be back to normal in about three months or so. Maybe longer." A girls voice spoke up. It was gentle and almost soothing to Gaara's tiny shukaku ears.

"We'll come back in three months then.. Just as a check up.. Please take care of our little brother.." A different girl said quietly.

"Alright.. If you want you can say goodbye to him. I'm not sure if he can understand, or if he's easily woken.. But if you want you can." The girl smiled as she open the door. She squeaked slightly at the sight of her blankets all across the floor, the pillows on the other side of the room, and an innocent ball of fluff sitting on the bed, ceasing the bouncing which he had stopped once she opened the door.

The girl stared blankly at him, as he stared back. He recognized her in an instant. The Haruno girl from Konoha.

The man and woman had walked in past Sakura to see the damage that Gaara had done to her sheets and bed. Gaara seemed to recognize these people right off too. His siblings, Kankuro and Temari. They both burst out giggling.

"Good luck with him Sakura!" Kankuro managed to say as he went over to pet his little brother.

"Are you sure you can do this?…." Temari asked as she just stared at the mess that the little shukaku fluff had made.

Sakura nodded as she fought back the urge to cry.

The Suna sibs left their brother in the care of Sakura, the medic who was training under Tsunade-sama herself. Surely she could fix their fluffified brother…

A/N

Alas! This is going to be a nice cuddly fluffy story with extreme d'aaaaawwwws and cuteness squeals XD; Heheh.. Isn't my first fic.. But it's one of my favorite projects. I was listening to a buncha Naruto songs when writing this.. So.. Bah.. Hope you like it. I'll try and write more, it'll get better eventually.


	2. Getting Settled In

**-DISCLAIMER- **Still don't own Naruto. Though I would give an arm and a leg… wait.. Wrong anime… er.. I still own the story though! Enjoy the second chapter of Shukaku Fluff!! --ANBUChibi

As the siblings had walked out the door, Sakura turned her attention to Gaara, who was still sitting innocently on the bed, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Alright Gaa-chan… WHY DID YOU RUIN MY BED!?" She shouted loudly at him, causing him to flinch.

Gaara only let out a small myuu in return, giving her the saddest face that he could.

Sakura giggled and promptly walked over to the bed, kneeling down beside it. "Do you know what you did wrong?"

The little fluff shook his head.

Sakura picked him up harshly and shook him quite violently. "I HAVE TO MAKE THE BED AGAIN! DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS. EVER."

Gaara made a whiney myuu as he was shook. He tried his very hardest to get out of her grasp, but she finally stopped and sat him gently on the floor.

Sakura began to remake her bed, replacing some of the torn sheets with fresh ones. Gaara watched her patiently, making cute noises to make her feel better. It succeeded. She giggled a little as she finished up, turning around to look at him.

"Aww…. You know I couldn't stay mad at you.. You little puff ball." She leaned over and picked him up, cradling him in her arms like a baby.

Gaara squeaked a little, but began to make small myuus and kyuus as he started to grow fond of her touch. He wiggled around a little in her arms. After growing very weary, he rested his eyes. He felt very safe with her close by. Thus he fell asleep. He was dreaming about the most lovely of things, happily running through fields of bright and vivid flowers that was swarming with butterflies and other gorgeous insects of great beauty when suddenly…

He jumped awake, letting out a small yip as he tried to wiggle free from some sharp pain that was striking at his shoulder.

"Oh hush you big baby. I'm just drawing blood, so if you can sit still for just another minute…" Sakura kept drawing blood as she used her arm to keep the small tanuki still.

Gaara refused to remain still though, he continued to wiggle until she pulled the needle out.

Sakura giggled a little, putting the needle and tubes of blood aside as she let up her weight, letting the little fuzz bucket go running into the corner in fear of any more pain.

"It was only a few tubes of blood, it's necessary if we're going to get you changed back to normal."

Gaara sat in the corner to think for a moment. Normal… He tilted his head at the word, wondering what would happen when he turned back to normal… He wiggled his tail and twitched his ears at the thought of being able to walk on two legs, and to be able to communicate… He thought and thought until he couldn't stand it anymore, letting himself fall over in confusion.

Sakura immediately ran over and scooped him up, holding him close again. "Had enough excitement for one day, right?" She leaned down and moved her cheek against his belly. He gladly stretched out for her.

He grumbled a little as he adjusted his body and got comfortable.

"Now then.. I suppose I should get you familiar with the house!" She smiled sweetly at him, "This of course is where you'll sleep." She pointed to the bed. "You get to sleep with me."

Gaara nodded.

"And paws off the rest of the room, I don't want you tearing up anything else." She said very sternly, while walking out of the room and into the bathroom. "The litter box is down there, see?" She pointed to a litter box which was close to the toilet.

Gaara nodded again, pouting slightly in disgust of having to use that icky box for his business.

"And I'll give you a bath every few days, so you don't have to worry about that." She giggled as she walked out of the bathroom and downstairs into the kitchen. "This is where I'll feed you everyday. I have Naruto getting me some groceries right now and Sasuke getting some of the other supplies, so you'll be right at home in a few days!" She squeaked.

He wiggled in excitement.

"Alright then. I'm going to leave you with Naruto when he comes back, I have to do some research on your blood."

Suddenly the wiggling stopped. Naruto, while he respected him deeply.. Having to spend time with him instead of the lovely kunoichi just sent shivers down his adorable little spine. He made a small and very displeased myuu.

"It's not that bad. You'll only be staying with the twit for half of the day. Hopefully you won't die." She giggled a little before sitting him down on the kitchen counter.

The real shukaku beast inside of him just wanted to maul her and eat her insides as soon as she turned around, but the added fluff he seemed to obtain with his pint-sized form just wanted to maul her.. Lovingly that is.

After a few minutes of waiting around, the doorbell rang. Sakura promptly ran to it to answer it. It was the Uchiha punk that Gaara had come to despise the past few encounters.

"I brought the stuff you wanted." He said, shooting a glare at Gaara.

Sakura hugged him lightly as she took the stuff and sat it down by the door. "Thank you so much for doing this!"

"Whatever. I'm heading out." Sasuke continued to glare as he walked away.

Sakura giggled a little before turning to look at Gaara. "He's always like that.. It's amusing sometimes."

The tanuki nodded.

"Ya know.. Naruto should be here soon.. I wonder where he is.." She scooped up Gaara and held him close to her as she went into the living room to sit down on the couch.

A/N Waah. It's not that good o.- I've been in a bit of Writer's Block.. So no complaining. XD; I also believe that FanFiction doesn't like me… the site is going to viciously maul me in my sleep… er… Dunno when you guys can expect the next chapter, I've got to finish a test for school and do a buncha other stuff, maybe I could type it up in my free time…


	3. Going Away

-1**The Ebil Disclaimer!-**I've tried making a deal with Kishimoto-sensei, but even in my dreams it didn't work. Sorry, don't own Naruto. But the story and such is still mine. And No you can't give me your sock for it.

Gaara adjusted a little bit to make himself comfortable against her body. She was quite warm, and her clothing seemed almost as soft as her skin. He wiggled around some more, causing Sakura to giggle.

"Getting comfortable?"

He made a satisfied myuu and rested his eyes, letting Sakura pet him as he lied in her arms.

This comfort he felt only lasted but a few minutes. Someone came pounding on the door.

"Saaakurrrraa-chhhyaaan! I'm here to pick up Gaara, dattebayo!"

Gaara growled under his breath, jumping out of Sakura's arms and onto the floor. He looked at Sakura patheticly, almost as a way to say "Shoot me now".

Sakura sighed as she stood up to go answer the door, having Gaara following her as she did so. She opened the door a little to peek outside and take a good look at Naruto before giving him her adorable bundle of fluffy angst.

"I have the food back at my house.. And… And.. And… I heard Sasuke got some supplies and if I can take that too I'll keep him as long as you want!" Naruto's voice was high pitched, showing that he was as hyper as ever.

Sakura opened the door a little wider, letting Naruto dash right in and tackle the poor tanuki.

"Awww! He's so cute and harmless when he's fluffy like this! Ne! You're so lucky Sakura-chan!!! How long can I keep him? Can I give him cookies? What about muffins? And can I dress him up in pretty clothes?" Naruto snuggled Gaara.

Gaara didn't much enjoy Naruto's voice, let alone having it so close to his delicate ears. He took the notion to bite Naruto's nose.

"AAH! SAAAKURA-CHAAAN!! IT BIT ME! IT BIT ME!!" He instantly stood up and ran around the room like a pansy, having Gaara hang off his nose, only with a couple of his sharper teeth.

Sakura sighed. "I guess that corrects the 'harmless' part. Don't aggrivate him like that, he's not big on sudden cuddles like that… You can only keep him for a short time, bring him back to me tonight before the late-night training with Kakashi-sensei. Oh, and keep him out of the cookies and muffins. Also, I highly doubt he'd let you dress him up. Treat him like a cat Naruto, and he also needs a bath. You should probably feed him only once tonight. And that's it. No more. And feed him the cat food you got, alright?"

Poor Naruto, who still had the tanuki on his nose, nodded slightly as he tried pulling Gaara off. "Got it…"

Gaara finally let go and jumped away from Naruto, growling viciously at him.

"Alright little guy…" Sakura bent down and grabbed a collar and leash from one of the bags that Sasuke had brought earlier. She pet Gaara until he was calm and off guard, then slipped on the collar. She attached the leash and handed it to Naruto. "Think you can carry that bag? It has all you'll need in it."

Naruto nodded. He made a couple of hand signs before shouting out, "Of course! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" making a clone to help him carry the bag, while the real Naruto had Gaara on a leash.

"Don't kill him, alright Gaara?" She giggled.

Gaara pouted. It was going to be awfully hard for him to resist killing something that annoyed him so much.

"Alright! Let's go! See you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he and his clone walked out the door with Gaara, grumbling and complaining as loud as he could.

"You'll really like my apartment Gaa-chan" Naruto said, skipping along to his house.

Gaara just kept making a racket. He only had to stay with Naruto for half of the day, but it didn't make the situation any better.

They, after much walking and complaining, arrived at Naruto's place. It was fairly small, and very cluttered. It was nothing like Sakura's house.

"Alright! It's bath time!" Naruto closed the door and released his clone. He instantly dug into the bags to get out a nice pet towel and some shampoo.

Gaara cowered in fear for having to have his poor fluffy fur to be washed by Naruto.

A/N- Aaah! Finally huh? Hehe. I've been really busy lately, but I have finally updated!!! Sorry everyone that it took me so long! But dude, I really appreciate the nice reviews and such! Keep em coming and I'll keep updating!


	4. Bath Time

-**-DISCLAIMER- **If I owned Naruto, I would've _never_ let Viz dub MY show and make Naruto's new catchphrase "BELIEVE IT!". But since that happened, I apparently don't own it. The story however remains mine since I refuse to type out those evil satanic words again.

Gaara instantly ran under a table, curling up as tight as he could, making sure he was able to use his claws if needed.

"Oh come on Gaara! Sakura-chan wanted me to give you a baaaattth! Dattebayo!!!" Naruto shouted, walking to the bathroom to get ready for the extremely difficult task that he had to accomplish.

Gaara made a very loud and dissatisfied myuu. He was not going to put up with this kind of torture.

Naruto sat the floor beside the bathtub, also laying the towel down on the rack which wasn't much further away. He turned on the bath so the water could be filling up while he chased Gaara down. "Alright Gaara!" He shouted from the bathroom, walking out into the main room. "My apartment is too small to chase around too much, so why don't you be a good raccoon and come out."

Gaara got irritated by this. Naruto just LOVED to call him a raccoon. He was no raccoon, he was a ferocious demon tanuki! In all this anger of being called a raccoon, he dashed out from under the table to tackle Naruto's leg. The poor tanuki didn't stand a chance. He didn't even come up to Naruto's knee because he was so small. He was just an adorable ankle bitter with very very sharp teeth.

"THAT HURTS DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shook his leg, trying to get Gaara off his leg.

Gaara just bit harder, growling viciously as his teeth sunk deeper into Naruto's skin.

Naruto started taking off his shirt. He took as much clothing as he could off and instantly ran into the bathroom. Gaara was not going to budge, so Naruto went ahead and jumped into the bath, splashing water everywhere.

At almost the instant the tanuki hit the water, he let go of Naruto's leg. He tried to jump out of the tub, but Naruto grabbed him and kept him mostly in the water.

"Haha! I got ya this time!" Naruto chuckled as he got out of the tub to shut the bathroom door and lock it. He lightly tossed Gaara back into the tub as he finished taking off his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers since he didn't want to mentally scar Gaara with his nude self.

Gaara grumbled as he tried to crawl out of the tub, wondering what he did to deserve this kind of punishment. He wasn't successful at getting out of the bathtub since Naruto pushed him back into the lukewarm water..

"Shampoo time!!!" Naruto reached for the shampoo he had brought into the room earlier and held Gaara still as best he could while trying to get some shampoo on. After succeeding in that, he lathered the shukaku's fur.

Gaara just shot Naruto the signature death glare (only it was a bit more cuter and fluffier) while letting out THE most pathetic myuus and the occasional kyuu. He wiggled and squirmed slot, trying to get out of Naruto's grasp.

"Ok! Lathered up!" Naruto chuckled a little before pushing Gaara underwater to wash the soap off.

Gaara instantly panicked at this, starting to flail a little, and as soon as he did so, Naruto let him back up for air.

"See! That wasn't so bad. I don't even have to put conditioner on, I think there's some spray on stuff… but you can come out of the water now!" He picked up the little soaked tanuki and grabbed the pet towel, wrapping it around Gaara and holding him close to keep him warm while he tried drying him off with a soothing and slow motion which moved the towel up and down against his fur in a very short stroke. This caused Gaara to purr.

For a split second, just about everything ran through Gaara's mind. Why was he purring? Why did he enjoy the scent of bubble gum which he now smelt like? And why the heck was he enjoying being snuggled up with Naruto? Naruto was usually rough with him and an overall spazz, so why was he enjoying being cuddled? Maybe it was his animal instincts… Whatever it was, it had to go.

Gaara moved his mouth to Naruto's hand and started to gnaw on it, but to his surprise he could only lightly nibble, regardless of his razor sharp teeth and powerful jaw.

"You look a little tired there Gaara-chan!" Naruto giggled, walking into the main room and sitting at the table, continuing to dry the little fluff off.

Gaara was indeed tired. It was his first day as a shukaku, that alone would be enough to make ANYONE tired. He stopped biting on Naruto's hand and just relaxed at his touch through the silky pet towel. He began to fall asleep.

Suddenly, he woke up from the sound of a door slamming, and him being carried in the arms of someone who smelt like flowers. He instantly opened his eyes and looked up at the lovely Sakura.

"Myuuu!!!" He instantly nuzzled her, not realizing it was her breast.

Sakura only giggled. It seemed that only tearing up her bedroom made her angry. "We're going home Gaa-chan."

Gaara squeaked with happiness. He was in the arms of the girl that had the most gentle touch he had ever felt, and the one who would eventually make him normal. He tilted his head back and noticed that Naruto was tagging along with the bags.

"Here we are, Sakura-chyan!" Naruto ran ahead with Sakura's keys and opened her door.

"Thank you, Naruto. I'll see you at training in an hour alright?" She said with a smile on her face.

Naruto nodded and sat the bags in front of Sakura's house and ran off.

Sakura ran into her house and sat Gaara down, quickly going back to the door to get the bags and set them inside as well. She reached into one of them and pulled out a small box.

Gaara bounced up and down, thinking it was for him. Oh boy was he right, but it wasn't something to bounce up and down over…..

**A/N**- omg! Sorry for the long wait. I've been so freaking stressed with school.. I'm 9 lessons and two tests behind in schoolwork, so I've been having to work on that. I get NO Christmas break this year because of that. I also don't get to see my friends or my sister like expected, so I got bummed over that. I've also been busy with Christmas gifts since I've been making all of my friends something. Oh! And I've been sick. But yeah, I'm sorry it took so long to update. And this is my Christmas present to all you who read my story. I hope you enjoyed…. And don't worry, Sakura isn't going to do anything to Gaara that's life threatening. It's just nothing to be bouncy about XD; that's all. Something not pleasant but not bad either. hehe. Well, Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. See ya'll in the new year!.. Oh and sorry for the long chapter .


	5. Stubborn Little Fluff

**Disclaimer-** I STILL don't own Naruto, doesn't matter how many posters of Gaara I have up, or how many Sasuke Figures I got, How many Sakura Wallpapers are saved to my computer, or even how much Ramen I can eat at one sitting. Dangit. But, All of those things to mean I'm obsessed enough with Naruto to write this silly and amusing Fanfic. Hehe. Mine.

Sakura opened the box and pulled out all the pieces. Gaara was quite curious about this new object, and ran up to the pieces and sniffed them. He instantly ran under Sakura's couch at the new object.

"It's just a cage, Gaara! Don't worry, it'll only be to get you to training safely.. And also so you don't run off." Sakura began to assemble the pieces into a cage. It was a small cage, but it was more than enough room to fit the tiny little shukaku.

Gaara just remained under the couch whimpering in small myuus while she put a cushion into the cage to make it more comfortable for him. She got up and walked over to the myuuing Gaara.

"It's ok! I promise. The cage won't bite!" Sakura kneeled down and patted her knees.

Gaara couldn't resist. He dashed out and tackled her. He nuzzled her lap, kyuuing OH so cutely.

Sakura smiled softly, picking Gaara up and walking to where the cage was set up. She slowly eased Gaara into the cage, closing it behind him. "There" she continued smiling, grabbing a treat bag from the bag that Naruto brought, pushing a small little dog biscuit through the cage. "Here, this is for being such a good sport!"

Gaara greedily accepted the cookie, wiggling his butt back to the corner of the cage until his tail touched the metal. He stuffed the cookie into his face and munched on it, myuuing in satisfactory.

Sakura giggled and picked up the cage by the handle that was attached at the top. She grabbed the treat bag and walked out the door, sitting Gaara down for a moment while she locked the door. She picked him back up and walked down the street and through alleys and down various paths till they reached a clearing that was in a forest.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto squeaked as he ran over to Sakura.

Gaara mumbled and thrashed around in the cage at the sight of Naruto. Sure the aftermath of the bath was fine, but the bath itself is something to hold a grudge over.

Sakura shook the cage a little before she sat it down and pulled out another dog biscuit and handed it to him. "Be nice."

He slowly took the cookie, examining it a little before putting it into his mouth.

"He's still mad at me for giving him a bath, isn't he?" Naruto whined.

"Just shut up Naruto." Sasuke said, walking up behind him.

"But.. But…"

"Naruto, take Sasuke-kun's advice and just shut up." Sakura growled, opening Gaara's cage so he could walk around the clearing.

Gaara perked his ears and crawled out of the cage very cautiously. He looked around to examine the surroundings, making sure that this wasn't some cruel trap. He finished getting out of the cage and stretched his body out. He looked up to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looking down at him, cooing slightly at his remarkable cuteness.

"Aww! So innocent!" Naruto squealed.

"I know, he's a little sweetie!" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke just glared at Gaara, the little puff ball angered him so.

Gaara bounced his way over to Sasuke, rubbing against his legs like a cat, and even purring. He was going to give the guy what he deserved.

Sasuke picked up the shukaku, cradling him in his arms. He might've hated Gaara, but the little tanuki wasn't ALL that bad. "Heh, hard to believe I got my rear handed to me by this little punk.."

Gaara growled a little, but kept his ground, nuzzling Sasuke slightly.

"Yeah, This little wuss sure got what was coming for him." Sasuke snickered.

Gaara had all that he could stand. He lunged at Sasuke's face, latching his teeth onto his nose and all four sets of claws were attached to the side of his face. He started clawing and growling viciously.

Sasuke started squealing and mumbling something that wasn't understandable, but was probably along the lines of "Get this small ball of fluff off my beautiful face."

Naruto instantly started tugging on Gaara's tail, which only made Gaara pull his fangs away from Sasuke's face for a slight moment, only to hiss.

Sasuke started to panic. He waved his arms around in the air as he started to run in circles, still mumbling something in the most girlish tone you could ever imagine coming from him.

Sakura was just kneeling by Gaara's cage, giggling a little. Apparently she and Gaara both thought that Sasuke was deserving what he was getting.

Suddenly there was a explosion of gray smoke. It only lasted a few moments and as it started to clear, Naruto and Sakura could see that Sasuke was face flat on the ground and Kakashi was holding a seemingly calm tanuki in his arms.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted.

"Yo. I'm sorry I'm late, it seems that my original path was closed and I had to take the long way around."

His team grumbled. Kakashi was always making excuses.

"This little guy is cute…. This is Gaara right?" Kakashi held Gaara in his arm, using his free hand to rub his belly.

Gaara kyuued as he made the most cutest face he could. His tail began to wag as a reaction as well. He was basicly in tanuki heaven.

Sakura giggled. "Yep! I took his bloodwork today, so I'll probably be up all night researching his change…"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Alright. I will have to talk to you about that then…" He kneeled a little to put Gaara down and scratched behind his ears before standing back up. "Alright team. Training time, and this means you too Gaara."

**A/N- **A New Years special or something.. hehe. Well, I'm going to say just a few things: 1.) I was listening to too much Naruto Music doing this, thus the crack of this chapter was born. 2.) I'm not going to kill of Sasuke. Just hurt him some more. I love Sasuke yes, but the guy needs smacked sometimes XD 3.) Keep them reviews coming! The ones I've gotten just make me SO happy, I'm serious, you guys are really really sweet and I would LOVE to thank you all individually, but that would take up so much space :: giggles :: but I do thank every last one of ya! 4.) To those who guessed cage, yep. That was what I had in mind, though some of the other guesses people threw at me sounded interesting and I wanted to use them too XD 5.) My Christmas went better than planned, different this year, but I survived and whatnot. 6.) that's all. 3! Review NAO. Heh.

Oh, and I'm going to clear some stuff up, mainly so I know what is going on too…. This is pre-timeskip. Sasuke never left, for some reason Sakura is under Tsunade even though that happens after the leave, Gaara isn't Kazekage yet and Sakura's parents are on a dang trip. Every fanfic has her parents on some sort of trip. Mine does to. They're in.. er… Antarctica. Yeah. That sounds good. XD; I hope that kinda helps… yeah the plotline is altered so it's kinda crackish, but still a cute story, ne?


	6. Training

**Mini- A/N- **I just got the notice that my story had been updated (oki, I got it two days ago or so…), and it was updated on the first. New Years. What was up with that? I'm sorry if anyone else didn't get the update 'bout the last chappy.… oO

**Disclaimer- **I STILL Don't own Naruto. BUT I STILL own the story. So hah.

Gaara's ears perked up. Training? He was a little ball of fluff, how was he supposed to train?…

Naruto started bouncing around. "NE! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi sighed as he stood back up. Even for him, the mighty copycat ninja, Naruto was a headache wrapped up in a orange jumpsuit and doodled on with a black marker. "Yes?"

"How is the…" Naruto began, and paused for a moment as he looked over at Gaara with huge eyes, sparkling slightly as he smirked. "THE ADORABLE CUTE BUNDLE OF FLUFFYKINS…." He said in an obnoxious voice. He was going to continue the sentence, but Gaara jumped onto Naruto's face.

Only this time, Gaara wasn't vicious. The lunge to Naruto's face was just a "Call me that again and I'll gnaw your face off" kind of warning. He instantly let go and glared at Naruto, who didn't bother finishing his sentence.

"Well, You all have practiced in all sorts of ninja skills. Ninjustu, genjutsu, taijutsu, shuriken, kunai… You know. Well, animals, like Gaara, cannot use these skills. So, in order for everyone to be trained, we have to do something that Gaara can. So what do you think that is?"

Naruto was the first one to spit out a guess. "We should play tennis with him!"

This response automatically landed him a hit on the head from Sakura. "No! Don't even think about it you dope! Hmm… We could chase him around?…."

Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke, any guesses?"

Sasuke was still on the ground mumbling.

"Well, this training is going to be over the process of four days. Four. We won't have any other ninja training until then. If we get a mission, we'll do it, but the training is out of the question." Kakashi giggled for a moment. "The training we're going to do is going to affect everyone's patience, temper, caring, parenting skills, and their personality towards other creatures and people."

Gaara myuued loudly, as a way to object to whatever Kakashi was about to suggest.

"Each of you is going to take Gaara home for one day. You WILL be monitored. Depending on how you treat Gaara will affect how many times you get to take him home a month. Sakura will get to take him first. She will keep him for tonight and tomorrow. Sasuke, you get him next. And Naruto keeps him the third day, while I'll take him the fourth."

"BUT SENSEI! YOU DON'T NEED TRAINING! DON'T HOG GAARA!" Naruto busted out.

"Well, fuzzy critters are good for stress. I deserve him a day too." Kakashi chuckled slightly, picking Gaara up from Naruto's lap and giving him to Sakura. "Here. I'll walk you home. Training dismissed. No complaints." Kakashi grabbed Gaara's cage and waited for Sakura to stand up, then placing his hand on her shoulder, walking her out of the forest.

Sakura had Gaara cradled in her arms, like she always had him. Safe and secure and pressed up against her chest to keep him warm. He always liked this, he had never been so close to a girl before, let alone one that he had started developing feelings for, despite his refusal to admit or show it. He was just a pet and once he was back to normal he'd go back to Suna and be Kazekage. Yeah. That's it. That was his plan.

Kakashi walked Sakura to her house. She unlocked the door and they both went in. The house was just as she had left it. Her parents were on vacation, so it was dark and somewhat cold. This was easily fixed. Sakura turned on the lights and sat Gaara down on the couch, while Kakashi put the cage by the door. He walked over to the couch to sit down beside Gaara.

"Tea? Lemonade? Water? Soda? Anything?" Sakura asked, trying to be a friendly hostess like her mother had taught her.

"Nah, I'm fine. Here, sit." He pointed to the other side of the couch.

She sat down and sighed, scratching behind Gaara's ears. As a normal reaction he bounced into her lap and curled up.

"Alright. We gotta discuss this."

"Discuss what, Kakashi-sensei?"

"His change. I want to know what you've found out so far."

"Well, I took his blood samples.. It's odd because his blood is just like a human's, not an animal's. I don't understand it… I can't figure out what did this to him or how to fix it. It's a complete mystery."

Kakashi nodded. "That's intresting.. Well, I want you to keep me updated Sakura. I'm going to be hunting around for information myself. Keep the little fella' safe. Who knows what could happen to him…"

"Is that all, sensei?" Sakura almost didn't want him to go.

"Yep. Since we don't have any information… There isn't much we can do. Promise me to get some sleep tonight." Kakashi giggled and headed out the door faster than you could say "The Icha-Icha movie's fifth sequel is out!".

Sakura picked Gaara up and headed to her room. She put him down gently on the bed while she walked to her desk where she kept her research. She looked down at the notes she had jotted down, and began to brainstorm. She wrote a few more things down before taking a look at his blood sample again. She made even more notes and began to try to piece things together. Of course this failed, but she started over and kept going.

It was near dawn. Gaara had fallen asleep on her bed, after admiring her for an hour or so, and Sakura hadn't had a wink of sleep. She had kept at her research until things were making even just the smallest amount of sense. She jumped up from her desk, shouting happily.

"I figured it out! I think I did!" Sakura squealed as she jumped around her room.

The noise startled Gaara. He jumped up and looked at Sakura who was spazzing like an idiot. He kyuued loudly to let her know that he was now awake.

"Oh!" Sakura pounced the poor little tanuki and huggled him tightly. "I think I know what's mostly wrong with you! I think I might know how and when you'll be back to normal! Oh it's so awesome Gaa-chan!"

Gaara purred before trying to push her away with his paws. Some huggle was nice, but too much huggle was not.

She sat him down on the bed and looked him in the eye, smiling as wide as she could. "Alright. What happened was some of the chemicals of your shukaku DNA mixed with your human DNA when you slept, because the sleeping chemicals were out of balance due to some huge amount of stress or fear. As for the getting back to normal…. That's a whole different story…"

**A/N- **GASP! I had a TOTALLY different chapter written that I wrote in an hour at 1 in the morning… and it sucked to tell ya the truth. SUCKED BIG TIME. I made Sasuke this psychopathic jerk that hit tanukis against random trees and raped them in the middle of the forest with innocent bystanders watching! (okok, it was just the hitting tanukis against a tree. No rape. No bystanders. And they sure weren't innocent)

Inulover4eva Left me a review and While this isn't EXACTLY what she said, It really really really perked my imagination and gave me the idea for this chap. So thanks so very much. I appriciate it.

Of course I would LOVE to thank all the other wonderful reviewers. You guys are my support, and if it wasn't for every last one of you, I wouldn't continue the story. So I really appreciate you guys and you're my best best friends 3 I love ya'll so freaking much!

IN OTHA NEWS… I should start a fan club, would any of you join? XD it'd only be for the story or whatever…

And don't worry, Gaara-chan will get to beat the crap outta Sasuke again, aaalll in good time my lovelies.

ONE MO' TJNG. I've only like spoken of the Akatsuki, and introduced Team 7+ Team Suna.. So, what characters would you like to see appear in the next few chapters?

My A/N this time is longer than my story XD hehe, well anyway I got another thing. I know that Sakura's room isn't big or pink or fluffy, but I'm the one writing the story AND DANGIT I'M GIVING HER A BIG PINK AND FLUFFY ROOM


	7. The New Life

-1

**Disclaimer-**I'm running out of clever things to put for my disclaimers. But anyhow, Ya'll know I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I own the idea of the story and the story itself. However I usually get ideas from my reviewers 3

Gaara wiggled. So his form was because the chemicals produced when sleeping screwed up the combo of his shukaku and human DNA. Interesting, but Gaara was anxious to know how long he was in this puff ball form.

"I told your siblings three months, right? It'll be more than that. I'm not quite sure… But it'll take some time to gather ingredients to make a potion that would force you back into a sleep that produces the same chemicals, and if all goes well the DNA should return back to normal… But that'll take a while too.." She sighed and stroked Gaara's head.

Gaara myuued quietly. He could see sadness in her eyes. At the same time, however, he could see joy. She was going to get to stay with him longer, he couldn't understand why there was happiness and sadness mixed together.

Sakura fell over and sighed. "It's late.. I should probably try and get a little sleep…"

Gaara bounced over to her pillow, picking it up and dragging it over to her, dropping it on her stomach.

She let out a faint giggle. "I can get to bed myself." She grabbed the pillow and put it back where Gaara had picked it up from, and flopped down on it, worming her way under the covers. Gaara bounced over to her face and nuzzled her nose with his, causing Sakura to giggle again. "You can sleep with me too."

Gaara gladly accepted, myuuing loudly and curling up by her head.

A loud banging on the door was what woke the two up the next morning. Sakura shot up and looked around, rubbing her eyes from the lack of sleep. Gaara sat up next, making sure that she was alright. He jumped off the bed and stretched.

"Mornin'." She said blankly, rolling out of bed and going downstairs to answer the door. Gaara quickly followed behind.

She answered the door, and almost immediately, Sasuke invited himself in.

"Good morning! Sakura, would you like to come get some daifuku with me? How about onigiri in the park? Maybe come over to my place for brunch?" He asked, having the slightest smile on his face.

Sakura scratched her head for a minute. "Onigiri in the park sounds wonderful Sasuke-kun. Let me get ready!" She perked right up and ran back upstairs, leaving Gaara and Sasuke alone.

"So… Fluffkins. I get you in two days?" He grinned down at Gaara.

Gaara glared up at him. Fluffkins was not the best nickname.

"Ah! I'll have so much fun with you…" He let out a soft chuckle.

This caused Gaara to growl. He turned his head so he could ignore the silly comments that Sasuke was giving.

"Maybe I'll drown you or something… Better yet! I'll stir fry you. Stir fried tanuki… Sounds delicious, doesn't it?"

Gaara jumped onto Sasuke's foot, mauling the sandal he wore.

Sasuke, as usual, flailed around screaming like a little girl.

Sakura came running down half dressed, being in only a t-shirt and panties. She stared at Sasuke for a minute who was being a total wuss.

Gaara instantly let go and hid behind Sakura, making pathetic little whimpers.

"What'd you do to him this time, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke merely stared at the half dressed Sakura, a little blood started to run down his nose.

Sakura realized what was happening, she ran back upstairs to put some pants on.

After she was clothed, she, Gaara, and Sasuke walked out the door. They walked to Sasuke's house, where he dashed in and came back out with a picnic basket full of soda and daifuku for everyone. He held her hand as they walked to the Konoha park. Needless to say, Gaara didn't like the closeness that Sasuke and Sakura were sharing.

Once they arrived at the park, Sasuke rolled out a small blanket under the tree, setting up the food shortly after. He motioned for Sakura to come sit beside him.

"I hope you like the onigiri I made…." He smiled slightly.

Sakura grabbed one of the onigiri and took a small bite of it, trying to show Sasuke that she did, in fact, have manners. She instantly squeaked as the taste of the onigiri was delicious. Not what you'd expect Sasuke to make.

"Do you like it?…"

"Of course!!! I'm sure Gaara will too." She ate half of her onigiri and sat the rest down for Gaara to nibble on.

Gaara was a bit hesitant at first, but since he knew that Sasuke wouldn't poison Sakura, he started nibbling on it, also surprised that it was delicious.

Sasuke grunted. He didn't like the idea of a puff ball eating on the food he made to impress the lovely Sakura. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, as a way of showing off to Gaara. It was Sasuke's way of saying 'Haha! I got the babe and you don't'.

Gaara finished eating his onigiri before he noticed. He growled for a moment and crawled into Sakura's lap. He wagged his tail and myuuu'd as cute as he could. This instantly gave him the reaction he had wanted. Sakura began to stroke his fur softly. Now Gaara could say 'Haha! I'm getting petted by the babe, and you aren't.'. Except Gaara couldn't talk, but somehow Sasuke just knew this was what he was saying in his mind.

The picnic went on like this for quite some time. They would all munch on the onigiri, chat a little, drink some soda, and all fight for each other's attention and affection. After about an hour of this, the picnic was disrupted by the faint noise of what sounded like a glorious youth.

"GAI-SENSEI! LET US TRAIN BY THE BIG OAK TREE!" Shouted Lee. You could tell it was him from a mile away. His voice was always so loud and he was always so enthusiastic about everything.

"You dweeb. Don't rush." Came a cold hearted sounding voice, this had to be Neji.

"Aww.. Neji, don't be so mean to Lee-san!" Came the cute and squealing voice that is Tenten.

"AAAAAHHHLLLLRIGHT! To the tree!" Came a louder voice, much deeper, though resembling Lee's. It was Gai.

Team Gai came running to the hill where Sasuke, Gaara, and Sakura were all lazing. Tenten instantly noticed Gaara, who was wiggling around and making cute noises in Sakura's lap. She ran over to Sakura and kneeled down.

"Aw! It's so adoraaaablle!!!!!! What's its name? What kinda animal is it? Is it a boy or a girl? Can I snuggle it? Oh please Sakura!" She squealed.

Sakura giggled. "You can snuggled him." Tenten scooped him up and squeezed the poor life outta Gaara. Sakura then answered Tenten's questions. "It is a boy. He is a tanuki, shukaku to be exact. His name is… Well…. Gaara."

Team Gai instantly dropped their jaws. It was almost impossible to believe that such an innocent and adorable fluff was THE Gaara.

"So.. Gaara.. Is.. A ball of fluff? The guy that nearly tore my arm and leg off… And nearly killed Sasuke… Is… a fluff?" Lee burst out, giggling slightly.

Neji was silent for a moment, but he was very much amused. "The great Sabaku no Gaara…. Now a harmless tanuki… Amazing… And quite hilarious."

"Ah. Hokage-sama told me of this. She said that you're researching the cause and cure, right Sakura?" Gai asked, not being in the least bit surprised, angered, or amused.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I've found out the cause, just gotta find a cure."

Gai smiled reassuringly, letting a small sparkle drift from his bright and shining teeth. "I know you will!"

Tenten let go of Gaara, and gave him a last kiss on the head, which caused Gaara to kyuu quietly, loving the affection of all the girls. Lee quickly dashed over to pick him up and cuddle him next.

Gaara almost didn't mind Lee cuddling him. Lee wasn't as rough as Naruto, or as hateful as Sasuke. He wasn't as nice as Sakura, but he was allowed to cuddle. Gaara let out a faint purr.

"Aww. You certainly are adorable my little friend!" Lee smiled softly. He put Gaara down after a few minutes of cuddling, allowing Neji to get a turn with Gaara.

Neji picked him up, holding him up by the skin on the back of his neck, just like a cat. "So.. You… You were the one who hurt Uchiha. Almost killed Lee…. Severely hurt Sakura and Naruto… And killed countless. Hard to believe you're just a pipsqu…."

Neji didn't even have time to finish. Gaara lunged at his face, gnawing on it like he did to Sasuke.

"AAAH! GET. IT. OFF!" Neji squealed, falling on his back and rolling over on the blanket.

His team merely chuckled. Everyone had seen it coming. Lee was nice enough to lightly pull Gaara off, holding him close to his mouth so he could whisper in his ear. "Good Job, little tanuki." He scratched behind Gaara's ears, holding him in his lap.

Sakura giggled. "He tends to do that when insulted. He might be small, but he's still got quite a temper." She stood up and stretched, walking off of the blanket and onto the lush green grass.

Everyone moved off the blanket. Sasuke then put up the picnic stuff, and started down the hill. "I'll see you later, Sakura." He waved and ran off.

Sakura giggled for a moment. Sasuke had a habit of leaving so suddenly, and it amused her so.

"Can I keep him Sakura?! He's so adorable…" Lee asked, holding Gaara close to his chest, rubbing his tummy softly.

"I'm sorry Lee. I gotta keep him. Naruto gets him tomorrow, and Sasuke the next day. Maybe I could work it out so the rest of the genin can borrow him too!" She smiled, picking up Gaara from Lee's hands.

"That would be a most excellent idea!" Lee shouted, jumping up like the spazz he was.

"Yeah! I would absolutely love to have him over!" Tenten squealed.

Neji mumbled. "Just keep that freaking oversized hairball away from me."

Sakura giggled, cradling Gaara once more in her arms.

"Hey Sakura. If you're gonna plan on handing him out, why don't you introduce him to everyone first. You know, to see who he likes and who likes him." Gai suggested, placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sounds like a good idea! Thank you Gai-sensei!" Sakura said cheerfully.

She said her goodbyes and headed down the hill, running back into the town. She was going to have to introduce Gaara to the rest of the Konoha genin.

"Who to introduce you to first?…." Sakura thought for a moment. Maybe she'd introduce her to Asuma's team… Maybe Kurenai's. She thought for a moment. "I'll go with Kurenai's team. I bet Hinata would love you! Maybe Akamaru could be your playmate too!" She giggled. "I wonder where I could find them…"

Gaara mumbled. He didn't really like to be shown off, but he loved being with Sakura and would do anything to make her happy. Even if that did mean socializing.

Sakura walked around the town a little bit, before hearing a faint barking noise that sounded similar to Akamaru. She followed the noise and.. Surprise! Hanging on a bench in the shade was Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kurenai. They looked like they had just finished their lunch and were just chillin'.

"Hey! Look! It's Sakura!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

"Oh! He..llo Sakura…" Hinata smiled softly as she said.

Sakura waved, putting Gaara down in front of the team. "You guys remember Gaara right? Well.. This is him."

The team looked just as flabbergasted as team Gai. Kurenai was also not in the least bit surprised. "Ah. Tsunade-sama told me about this…"

Hinata was the first to investigate Gaara. She picked him up off the ground and lightly hugged him. "He's just like Akamaru. Soft and cuddly!" She giggled lightly, passing the shukaku to Shino.

"The ferocious Gaara.. A miniature shukaku…. Interesting." Shino said as he looked at Gaara, running his fingers along the deep blue markings that were all over Gaara's body, causing Gaara to purr. He was very curious to how Gaara was like this, so he made sure to look at every last part of his body, touching and feeling it as he looked. "This is quite interesting, Sakura." He handed Gaara off to Kiba, who instantly treated him like another dog.

"Yahoo! Such a cute fella!" He tossed him in the air, snuggled on him, and did just about every other affectionate thing he did to small furry animals.

Sakura felt proud of Gaara, almost as if he were her child. She enjoyed watching the reactions of the team, knowing that if she could develop relationships with them, and if Gaara could develop relationships, they would all be happy campers.

Kiba handed Gaara to Kurenai, who only investigated him for a short period of time before huggling him softly and putting him on the ground for Akamaru.

Akamaru enjoyed Gaara. It was almost like they could talk to each other.

Sakura and Kurenai's gang talked on and on, while Gaara and Akamaru had a conversation all their own.

"Hey! You're that guy that had the high chakra levels. I'd recognize your scent any day!" Akamaru yipped as he sniffed Gaara from afar.

Gaara jumped. "Oh.. Yeah… You must be the Inuzuka kid's dog, what was your name again?"

"Akamaru! Pleasure to meet you… er…"

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."

"Ah yes! Pleasure to meet you, Gaara! May I ask why you're in that form instead of being human?"

Gaara sighed and sat down beside Akamaru. "I believe my mistress said that my sleep chemicals rearranged DNA. She never said when I'd be back to normal…" He whined.

"Ah, don't worry about it bud! I'm sure you'll be back to normal soon!" Akamaru said encouragingly.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah… Thanks…."

"Promise me this though, Gaara,"

"Hnn?"

"You'll still be my friend when you're human again."

"Ah! I promise!" Gaara said, pouncing Akamaru lightly.

The two rolled and played with each other on the ground before Sakura picked Gaara up and Kiba picked Akamaru up.

"I'll keep you guys updated on this situation." Sakura said as she began to walk off.

"Alright, it was good seeing you!" Kurenai's team said at the exact same moment, all waving goodbye to Sakura.

Akamaru let out a small bark to Gaara, which ment "See ya, pal!"

Gaara myuued back at Akamaru. "See Ya!"

**A/N-**It is officially Tuesday for me (12:16 AM) so I'm gonna go ahead and update cuz I don't wanna forget in the morning.

Anyhow. I would like to thank all my reviewers. This chap is for you guys ; )

As suggested, here is Hinata and Team Gai… plus the rest of Kurenai's team. I introduced them both to make a nice long chapter, plus I wanted Gaara and Akamaru to make friends with each other. Don't worry, there will be more of both teams in future chapters. This Fanfic is gonna have a lot of fillers, but atleast they will be useful ones.

I would like to have it known that my fingers are gonna fall off from writing this long chapter. But I love you guys. Even if I do develop carpal tunnel syndrome.

I'll be introducing Team Asuma and two of the Sannin in the next chappy, any other requests?

I would love to thank all my reviewers for Chapter 6. You guys gave some amazing ideas! And I'd point each of you out, but that'd take forever. I just want you to know that you're loved and whatnot. I hope I made you happy with Lee/Neji/Team Gai and Hinata. Don't worry,

Since this is such a long chapter anyway. I'm going to reply to all your comments. In public. That's right. I'm feeling nice. I might just get into the habit of doing this….( it's funner than just hitting the reply button D)

_HK Keiji- _Ok, but only if you supply the chains! Hehe, I can't do animal x human make out sessions, so I'm afraid I'll have to change him back at some point. ;; but don't worry, you won't even notice.

_Cagalli Yula Atha- _I'm sorry. I couldn't bring myself to make Hinata a psychopath. That would've been a hilarious idea though

_Hillarious Tragedy- _Was a-claw-to-the-face good enough? 3 I love Neji myself, but he seems like Sasuke. Both would wanna pick on Gaara, and Gaara would fight back. Thanks for the idea! (and I'm sorry, I love Sasuke.. But beating him up is so much freaking fun. You should try it sometime!)

_ScarletNinja123- _There. All done.

_o0Dreamer0o- _Neji! Yay Neji! Don't worry, I'll bring him back.

_Tri17- _Thanks for the idea! I used it. 'Cept I hadda make Neji like Sasuke. Cuz both of them seem alike. I hope you like the outcome!

_Darkfire can purehearts_- Aw, no namecalling now :: laughs :: ok, you can name call. I updated! Aren't you happy? D

_Professionaldooropener- _Here's an update! Thanks for the review!

_Dark Glass Bottle- _We all like the cuteness. It's just so… cute 3 thank you for the review, and here is the update you asked for.

_Inulover4eva- _Sakura is so much cooler when she's sleep deprived isn't she? Hey look! I mentioned you again:: hugs back ::

Kakashi has adorable gigglefits D! I'll bring Tsu-sama and Ero-sennin in soon. I would quite love to write their reactions.

And here is Lee. I'd imagine he'd react like Gaara was a flippin' squirrel or something XD

_Dark-Shiro The Puppet Master_- Hey there! Thanks for reviewing. Yeps. We kinda know what happened.. Maybe I should put some sort of plot twist on it?

And oh boy, that will be soooo much fun to write D

_Blackblossom334- _Aw thank you for the sweet review. Here, have an update 3

Whew. I hope I didn't miss any CHP 6 reviewers. Yeah. That hurt my fingers but I'm gonna be doing it for every chapter, because I would love to acknowledge my reviewers and show them my love. I'd also like everyone else to know that I have some very awesome people reviewing and reading my story and whatnot. You guys rock

Until Next Tuesday-

-ANBUChibi

(Review nao you fools! C: )


	8. Plans for the Night

**Disclaimer- **This is based on the anime/manga NARUTO which belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, but it is written by some crack addict teenager who was watching too many amvs. (minus the crack addict part. I don't do drugs. I got sugar instead.)

Sakura carried Gaara back home. She opened the door and darted upstairs.

"I'm gonna get ready and then we'll go see if we can find Ino and the others." She smiled softly as she stripped off all her clothing in front of Gaara, picking out the usual red dress for her outfit this time.

Gaara just merely stared. It seemed that she had forgotten that while he was an animal, he was also still a guy. He kept his paws over his nose so it wouldn't bleed.

When she was through, she picked him up and cuddled him as she walked back downstairs and out the door.

"Maybe I should check the flower shop…" She said as she walked by the flower shop, going in to see if Ino was working today.

Ino wasn't there, but her mom was. She walked over to Sakura and asked, "Excuse me, do you need any help?"

"Ah! I was just looking for Ino…."

"She's over at the yakiniku restaurant with her team." She smiled as she pointed to the restaurant that was across the street.

"Thank you!" Sakura darted out the door and into the restaurant. "Innno piiiig!" She squealed out, looking around for her friend.

"Over here forehead girl!" Yelled a voice from one of the booths by the window.

Sakura instantly recognized the voice and walked over to the table. Ino and Chouji scooted over so that Sakura could sit down with them..

"S'up ugly?" Ino snickered at Sakura.

"Not much, bi….." Sakura started, but Gaara made an adorable kyuuing noise so he could stop the bickering.

Ino squealed. "Oh my gosh Sakura! What's that?!" She instantly picked Gaara up from Sakura's lap and cuddled on him much like Tenten did.

Asuma chuckled. "When Tsunade-sama explained it to me, I thought he would be a bit bigger than that… Maybe a little less fluffy…"

Gaara tried to mumble, but since he was being squished, it came out as an angry sounding merwl.

Shikamaru started to giggle. "He's so pathetic… What's his name again?"

Sakura smiled. "His name is Gaara.."

The entire table went silent and Ino dropped Gaara, who slid to the floor and started grumbling. He was probably cussing her out.

Sakura picked Gaara back up. She rubbed behind his ears to calm him down

Shikamaru stuttered for a moment, but took a deep breath and tried to speak again. "You're telling us that.. that... that.. fluff is... Gaara?"

Sakura nodded and started to pet Gaara gently.

Ino started to giggle. "Aw, but he's so cute! And far to fluffy to be that maniac..."

Shikamaru yawned and stood up. "Lovely. Well, Asuma-sensei and I are going to go train." He walked out of the resturaunt, with Asuma following behind, waving goodbye to Sakura.

Sakura stood up also, sitting Gaara on the table. "I've got to go to the bathroom." She ran off into the direction of the restroom.

Ino grunted and followed after her, leaving Gaara on the table with Chouji still scarfing food.

Gaara looked at the meat that was being put on the grill. He stared at it for a while, until the smell got to be too much, he scooted closer to the grill and started to paw one of the slices of meat, trying to get it to roll off so he coud eat it.

Before he knew what was happening, he was picked up by his tail and shoved into a moist and dark cave. He wiggled around and started making noises of detest. He was promptly spat back out. Chouji giggled, using his scarf to dry Gaara off. "Sorry about that little guy, I thought you were another chunk of meat!"

Gaara whimpered, he wanted Sakura to come back and give him sympathy cookies.

After a few minutes Sakura and Ino walked out of the bathroom. Ino sat back down with Chouji, while Sakura picked up Gaara off the table. "I think I should be going... But.. I'll see you guys later?.. Maybe if you want I could lend Gaara to you sometime.."

Chouji cheered. "Of course!"

"See ya billboard brow." snickered Ino.

Sakura walked out of the resturaunt and headed back home. Once she arrived, she unlocked her door and walked inside. She dashed upstairs and into the bathroom, sitting Gaara on the towel rack. "I think you need a bath.. You smell kinda funny..." She ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to get the pet shampoo and other bathing supplies. She came back into the bathroom with a two piece cotton candypink bathing suit on. Gaara sat idlely on the the towel rack watching her as she turned the water on in the tub and plugged it so it would fill.

After the tub filled, she grabbed Gaara and kept him close to her chest as she got in. Gaara wasn't as nervous as when he was bathed by Naruto. She sat down, keeping Gaara's head above water. He squirmed around a little, but stayed in Sakura's grasp.

"I'm going to let you go for a minute while I grab the shampoo." She let go of Gaara as she stood up to reach for the shampoo.

Gaara instantly panicked. He didn't like it when he wasn't being held while he was in a big tub of fairly deep water. He wiggled his legs around, trying to stay afloat.

Sakura sat back down and grabbed him, giggling slightly. "See, you CAN stay above water!"

Gaara grumbled as he stopped wiggling.

"Alright then. Let's get your fur clean." She opened the shampoo bottle and squeezed a little of the shampoo out, then putting it on Gaara's fur and lathering. She then lightly dipped him in water, causing him to squirm. In Gaara's eyes, this was trying to make him smell good while drowning him. She pulled him back above water and ran her fingers through his long fur, calming him down. He loved when she did this. She then reached for a bottle of her conditioner that was sitting on the edge of the tub. She squeezed out a lot of the conditioner into the palm of her hand and started to work it into Gaara's fur.

Gaara purred as he wiggled around in happiness. His thought of the moment was something like "If this is training.. I could get used to it".

With one hand she dunked him into the water, and with the other she made sure that all the excess conditioner washed off. She picked him up out of the water and stood up. She got out of the tub and grabbed small towel to wrap him in. She then grabbed a towel for herself. "Wasn't that fun?"

Gaara nodded and wiggled a little against the towel in an effort to dry himself off.

"I'll dry you off in a minute." Sakura finished drying herself off and picked Gaara up, rubbing the towel against his fur. She bundled him up and took him to her room. "I'm gonna get dressed, and we'll start setting up for the slumber party.

Gaara's ears perked up. He myuued questionably.

"You heard me." She giggled, sitting Gaara on the bed. "A slumber party. I've invited all the genin to come. Well, I told Ino to invite her team and Gai-sensei's team. Technically she's inviting them... but.. I invited everyone else." She turned around and took her bathing suit off, reaching for the clean clothes she left on her bed.

Gaara turned his head. He didn't want to risk a nosebleed.

She got on her clothing. Her clothing being cute, flowery, pink pajamas. She picked Gaara up, still wrapped in his little towel, and snuggled him. "This'll be fun!"

Gaara wasn' t sure what to think. A slumber party.. With all of the Konoha genin... It sounded disastrous.

Sakura carried the little tanuki downstairs to the living room. She sat him on the couch as she went back up stairs, coming back down with oodles of blankets and pillows in her arms. She tossed them onto the middle of the living room floor. "Time to rearrange" She said as she started pushing the couches and chairs to the sides of the room. He training with Tsunade had already made her quite strong. Gaara watched her as she moved the couch he was sitting on. After she was done with moving the furniture, she spread out the blankets and put the pillows on top of them. She dashed into the kitchen to fix the snacks that'd be served at the slumber party.

Gaara bounced onto the blanket and pillow pile. It smelt like Sakura, a very good scent it was. He knew how much trouble tearing up the blankets and pillows would get him into, so he tried to avoid being too bouncy. He couldn't help but run around in circles till he fell over on the fluffy pillows and silky blankets.

"Tired?" Sakura giggled as she sat the bowls of various flavored popcorn on the couch. She walked over to Gaara and kneeled down.

Gaara nodded and myuued softly as he crawled ito her lap.

"Well ya can't sleep yet. You'd miss all the fun." She said, trying to hold back more giggling. The sight of a worn out fluffy tanuki in one's lap was absolutely adorable and quite giggle worthy.

The peace lasted for ten minutes top, but was then disturbed by a loud pounding on the door.

"I'M HERE DATTEBAYO!"

"Ugh. Naruto huh?... Well. I guess this means the slumber party has started."

Gaara grumbled as he jumped out of Sakura's lap, landing on a nearby pillow.

Sakura got up and answered the door. Standing outside was Naruto in bright orange pajamas and Sasuke in blue ones. Both of them were carrying similar colored sleeping bags. She quickly opened the door and invited them in. "Make yourself at home!"

Naruto bounced in, looking around everywhere as if he was looking for something. "Where's Gaa-chan?"

Gaara hid under the pillow. It was going to be a long night.

Sakura giggled. "He's somewhere."

Naruto pouted as Sasuke started giggled. "That puffball must be afraid of me."

Gaara grumbed a little, but kept his groud. Revealing his location would be devastating.

Sakura shut the door and walked them into the main area of the living room. "This is the sleep area, if we ever decide to sleep. The bathroom is upstairs and the kitchen is over there." She fell over on the blankets.

Sasuke and Naruto tossed their sleeping bags on the blanket and pillow pile that Sakura had made.

"So what do we do now dattebayo?" Naruto asked in a squeaky and highpitched voice.

"Wait for the other guests to arrive!" Sakura grinned.

It was going to be a long night indeed.

**A/N- **YES MERWL IS A WORD.. I've heard it said by kitties D

And I've just realized something, doesn't Sasuke leave before Sakura gets Tsunade training?... oo whoops. We'll just say that on that faithful night that Sakura pounded the crap outta Sasuke while yelling "SHANNARO" and thus Sasuke didn't leave. Yeah. That's why he's so angsty!

Oh, and I don't think i'mma get CTS, I'll have a case of bleedy eyes. XD

This is a Naruto song crack-UnderOATH screamy- FMA late night watchin' piece of trash chapter. And I didn't introduce Ero-sennin or Tsu-sama. Sorry! i'll do that soon. I thought a slumber party would be awesome, it's gonna be an awesome chap. :3

I would also like to know.. Does any other FF author stay up till 4 in the morning, running on toast, cream cheese, pocky, and apple cider to finish a chapter cuz she loves her fans and reviewers? I THOUGHT SO. yeah, I love you guys. So gimmie more reviews!

Next chappy is gonna be all about the slumber party, would anyone like to give me ideas? I've never really been to one, so I don't know what they're like.. so.. ideas.. I'll probably use alot of them 3

All the Naruto Genin are gonna be at it... so bliss! Everyone will be satisfied!

Oh, another note... I apologize for typos, bad grammar, and mispellings. This chappy was done on my new laptop (which I'm gonna name.. er.. I dunno what it's name is yet, i'm probably gonna name him something relating to Gaara) and my new laptop has sucky word editing programs. So unfortunatly I have no spell check or dictionaryness... meaning that if i'm going to want to be able to type at night when i'm supposed to be asleep, i'll just have to deal with the crappy word editor thingiemabobbers.

Now i'm gonna answer your reviews.

_Artemis 85- _Here! I updated :3

_HK Keiji-_Heheh. yeeesh! mauling always makes stuff cute  
Sasuke looking after Gaara is gonna be a disaster. XD  
Myuu is the best word ever.  
Duuude. That'd rock:: goes off to plot that :: xD I dunno if Gaara would appriciate if he was a fluff for the rest of his life..  
...Those are some tiny condoms.. that's just scary.. scary..

_caramelstorm- _Sankyuu. yeesh. He did XD silly Neji.

_dragongirl92- _Thank you for the idea. that amused me...  
I would pay big bucks to see that fight XDD!

_Dark-Shiro Da Puppet Master_- Glad you enjoyed it! (If I killed Sasuke, i'd have the fangirls after me... that'd hurt)

_The Lord's fallen angel- _Ah! You'll enjoy that chapter.. it's coming soon.. so.. :: cackles ::

_professionaldooropener_-Sankyuu!! And here is the update

_Hillarious Tragedy- _Oooh.. Gaara and Foxes.. hmm... sounds like it'd make for an intresting idea..

_Princess of Thieves-_ Yaaay! Laughing is good ya know

_tri17-_ Guess what... It's Tuesday!! Here is the update you've been waiting for! love for your review

_inspired122- _The mauling is the best, ne?

_ScarletNinja123- _You're welcome, here's another!

_Eat- _Sankyuu. I updated, was that soon enough?

_Itachi1191-_ Aaaah! That would be funny I'l havva do that sometime... oh yes sometime.. but wait, isn't underage drinking illeagel?

_RasenganFin-_ Mmmm Gaasaku...

-_XsandsXofXdeathX--_I plan to

_gaaras shadow- _Hehe Here is some more for you to read, don't worry!... Three cheers for the big fluffballs!

_darkfire can purehearts_- Yay! My story is loved! I ish glad!

_KittyPersona-_ I dunno why he's such a sissy boy. I think that to a certain degree he's a bit obsessed with himself... also I think that he wouldn't want to upset Sakura by killing the mauling fluff.. So he just has to put up with it and be a wuss. :: nods :: don't worry, he'll break the sissyness in a few chapters.  
Thank you for the review

_Ice Everlasting.- _Hehe indeed. glad you like it!!

_Inulover4eva-_ awww thank you for the sweet review :: huggles back ::  
I'm sorry to hear that you were sick ;.; I never said you could be sick.. cuz being sick sucks... :: pets :: it's oki if you review late, i'm not gonna rip off body parts or anything Hope you like this chappy!

_xXxThePromisexXx-_He is a tiny ball of fluff, about Akamaru's size yeah... almost like a plushie or somethin.

_WriterGirl3000- _I'm glad I can make people laugh!!

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, I hope you like this update and review some more! I love each of you very much and thank you for always filling my inbox with kind words and suggestions and whatnot!


	9. Slumber Party

-**Disclaimer- **I have never ever owned Naruto. I probably never will... Even if I kidnapped Kishimoto-sensei ;; But SF remains to be mine. muahah!

Gaara mumbled a little more. More people would mean more noise, and probably less time with his favorite kunoichi.

The two boys sat down beside Sakura. Naruto was the first to shout something to disrupt the silence. "When will they arrive, dattebaaayoo?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Ino's team should get here soon though, and Tenten's team was gonna be a little late... and then Hinata's team will probably arrive the latest, because Kiba and Akamaru will need more time to prepare."

Naruto nodded. "We'll just have to wait then... What can we do?"

Sasuke smirked. Since Gaara was nowhere to be found, if he could just get rid of Naruto, he'd have the lovely Sakura all to himself. "Hnn.. Naruto, why don't you go into the closet.. Seems like a good hiding place for a dumb raccoon."

Gaara struggled to keep still. Being called a dumb tanuki was bad enough, but a raccoon?.. That really seemed to push his buttons. Never-the-less he managed to stay still.

Naruto jumped up. "Alright!" He ran into the closest closet he could fine, with Sasuke following after. As soon as Naruto walked in, Sasuke slammed the door on him, locking it with a special jutsu.

Sasuke walked back over to where Sakura was lying. He sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. It was one of those moments that he had better been glad that Gaara was covered by a pillow and couldn't see what he was doing to HIS mistress.

Sakura giggled a little and instantly shot up to cling to her favoritest guy. She had always loved Sasuke, and she believe that she always will.

Sasuke hugged her gently, keeping her close. He kinda liked Sakura, but never showed it. He wanted to take her up on her offers for dating each other, but never did out of pride. However, he was just doing this to annoy his rival, Gaara. He spoke to Sakura loud enough so that Gaara would hear wherever he might be hiding. "I love you, my sweet cherry blossom."

Gaara finally snapped. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE was going to call her their sweet cherry blossom, unless it was him. He could call her anything sweet like that. He jumped out from under the pillow, growling fiercely at Sasuke. He crouched down to add to his vicious image.

Sasuke chuckled, holding Sakura tighter. "Sorry pal, she's mine."

What made the situation worse was when Sakura squealed. She loved the idea of being Sasuke's

Gaara lunged at Sasuke, but Sasuke had let go of Sakura briefly so she could catch him. "Sorry Gaara..." She handed him to Sasuke and nodded.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the closet that Naruto was locked in. He released the jutsu and opened the closet, then tossing the poor helpless tanuki in. He promptly shut the door and recast the jutsu.

Gaara clawed at the door. He was positive that Sasuke was in the living room with HIS Sakura, doing something to her that Gaara didn't want him doing. He was an overprotective watch tanuki, so he had to make sure that nothing like that happened to the girl who had been giving him the best of care.

Naruto squirmed a little, the closet was much smaller for him. "Got you to, 'ttebayo?"

Gaara let out a long and lonely myuu.

"Don't worry, that Sasuke jerk might've locked the closet, but we can still get out!"

The shukaku's ears perked. Out? How?

Naruto pointed to the bottom of the door. "If you can head butt that hard enough, maybe you could make a hole and we could get out."

Gaara nodded. This would probably be painful, but if he could get to his lovely Sakura and stop the big bad Sasuke from stealing her first kiss, that would be good enough for him. He backed up a little, and rammed the door to no success.

"Do it again little buddy!" Naruto started to wiggle around.

Gaara shook off the pain and rammed it again, causing the wooden door to squeak a little.

"Almost there.." Naruto whimpered, freedom was close… He could feel it.

Gaara backed up once more and rammed it, causing a terrible busting noise and a tanuki flying through wood.

"There ya go! There ya go!" Naruto jumped around in excitement, only to knock some of the Haruno family's jackets into the floor.

Gaara instantly dashed into the living room. Hopefully he would be in time. He stood behind a moved chair and looked at Sasuke and Sakura, who were nearing in on a kiss. Apparently they had been too busy sweet talking each other that they hadn't notice a fuzz ball bust through a perfectly steady and quite strong wooden door. Sasuke's lips were far too close to Sakura's, it was something that had to be fixed. This was when being little had it's advantages because Gaara could run at the speed of light. He dashed out from behind the chair and neared in on the two, he bounced in between them and twisted into the air, so his cute little tanuki mouth would stop things.

It took the two lovers a minute to see what was happening. Gaara had the right position. His mouth was against Sakura's lips. This of course meant that Sasuke had kissed Gaara's extremely furry back. Sasuke fell over, gasping for air. Sakura only sat there for a moment, catching Gaara before he fell.

"Myuu!!!!" Gaara blushed, if that was even possible. He let out more small and quiet myuus as if a way to say 'OH..MY…ONIGIRI… She.. She.. Kissed… Kissed… Me… ME…'.

Sakura cuddled him, looking over at Sasuke who was squirming around. She didn't see what the big deal was, it was just his back.

They heard a knock on the door. This was probably some more guests, so Sakura sat Gaara down on Sasuke's stomach and ran to answer it. She opened the door and smiled wide.

"Hey there Forehead. We're here for the slumber party!" Ino shouted out, leading Chouji, Shikamaru, and herself in.

Shikamaru was dressed in baggy green pajamas, while Chouji was in some loose white ones. Ino was wearing a lowcut, and quite tight purple shirt which came down to her knees.

Sakura beckoned them to the living room, telling them where the bathroom and kitchen was and where to find the snacks.

All of them (Minus Sasuke who was grumbling over kissing a tanuki back) sat down together and talked about what was happening in their lives, what the plans were for tonight, and other such things.

After about half an hour passed, Tenten's team arrived, wearing very flashy nightclothes and carrying equally as flashy of sleeping bags. Tenten was wearing a gorgeous Chinese patterned nightgown, with a matching sleeping bag. Neji had a white robe on with tan pants, his sleeping bag looked almost like silk, and Lee's clothing a surprisingly manly pair of pants and a long sleeved t-shirt while his sleeping bag was soft and leaf patterned. They made themselves at home and Sakura showed them around. After they were told all they were needed to know, they hung out with everyone else, also catching up on how things were.

After a total of an hour passed, Hinata's team finally arrived. Hinata was dressed in a beautiful black gown, Shino was wearing his normal clothing, and Kiba was wearing fuzzy grey pajamas. They all had regular sleeping bags though. Hinata's was purple, Shino's was grey, and Kiba's was red.

Sakura welcomed them in like she had done with the rest, but after they had caught up with each other they decided that they were going to do some fun stuff.

Ino stood up and puffed out her chest. "We're going to play Truth or Dare. We'll go clockwise. So everyone needs to sit in a circle."

They did as Ino said, then she started speaking again. "Alright, Sakura. You go first.. I want you to dare Hinata, and so forth.." She sat back down.

Sakura turned to Hinata. "Hinata…" She grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

Hinata stuttered a little. "D..D..Da…re…"

"Alright. I dare you to… Kiss Naruto!"

"But he's not here…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he got up and dashed to the closet Naruto was in. He had completely forgot about leaving his teammate locked in there. He arrived at the closet and stared at the door. There was a hole at the bottom with a arm coming out of it. He undid the locking jutsu and opened the door.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME DATTEBAYO!" He screamed.

"Sorry.. Well… We got Truth or Dare going on downstairs and you're on the receiving end of a dare." Sasuke led Naruto downstairs and they both found a place in the circle and sat down.

"Alright Hinata…" Sakura giggled.

Hinata crawled over to Naruto and kissed his cheek, promptly scurrying back. She began to blush like mad.

"Alright Hinata. You TOD Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"A.. alright… Shikamaru.. Truth.. Or.. Or dare?"

"Truth" He said calmly, stretching out slightly.

"Did.. You.. Ever crush on.. Temari-san?" She asked, hiding her face.

Gaara's ears perked. He wiggled in Sakura's lap. If Shikamaru said anything about his sister, he might just have to maul his face off.

"That ole witch? Yeah. I kind've did." He said as he turned to Tenten. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" She said excitedly.

"I dare you to… Do the Macarena or something."

Tenten's eyes widened. The Macarena? Simple enough. She stood up and got it over with quickly. As she sat back down she turned to Chouji and asked him the same thing.

Chouji thought for a moment. "Truth?"

"Is it true that you ate a cow whole once?" She tried to keep from giggling.

"No. Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare baby!" He shouted.

"I dare you to lick your dog's nose."

"Not much of a dare, but.. Alright….." He picked Akamaru up and licked his nose as if he had done it every day ever since he got the pup. He turned to Neji. "Truth or Dare?"

Neji sighed. He wasn't fond of this game. It seemed the easiest to do was answer a question. "Truth…."

"Is it true that you've raped your cousin?"

"KIBA!!!" Hinata shouted as she stood up quickly, looking around to see if she could throw something at him to shut him up.

"I haven't. That is incest and it is most disgraceful. It's also not in my destiny path to do anything of the sort to her."

Hinata sat back down, blushing slightly. He told the truth but the fact that Kiba had asked that kinda annoyed her.

Neji turned to Ino and nodded.

"Dare!" She squealed.

"Kiss Shikamaru."

Ino crawled over to Shikamaru and pounced him, giving him a nice, juicy kiss on the lips. She sat back down beside Neji.

"Ne! Ne! My turn! My turn! I want dare too!" Naruto bounced around.

"Fine. Naruto, Why don't you take off your shirt and show us your boychest!"

Naruto blushed for a moment, but didn't say a word. He was going to go through with the dare, because otherwise he'd be called a wuss. He took off his shirt and flexed slightly.

The genin oooohed and aaahhed. Naruto had a pretty fine boychest for his age. He sat down, keeping his shirt off, and asked the question to Lee.

"I would like truth please!"

"Alright. Is Gai your dad?…" He asked, and also muttered, "..Cuz you two look just alike.."

"Afraid not. Sasuke-kun, truth or dare!?"

"Dare."

Ino promptly crawled over to Lee, whispering in his ear.

"BUT THAT WOULD BE MOST UNYOUTHFUL!" He shouted.

Ino whispered again, and crawled back to her spot inbetween Neji and Naruto.

"Fine. Sasuke, why don't you take your shirt off too."

Sasuke was proud to do so. He remained sitting while taking off his shirt, giving a little fanservice to the girls in the room. "Shino.. Truth or dare.."

"Dare."

"Take off the glasses."

Shino flipped Sasuke off and went back to his deep thought.

The room just stared at him for a minute before Sakura stood up. "Alright. I'd say It's girl time. The girls are gonna come up with me, you guys can just stay down here and eat or something."

The girls went to Sakura's room, probably to paint their nails or something. This left the boys alone. Big mistake.

Shikamaru fell over backwards on the blankets. "So troublesome."

Naruto instantly shot at this chance. "FOOD FIGHT!" He grabbed one of the bowls of popcorn and started pegging people with it. This was war. Sasuke and Lee both grabbed a bowl and started throwing it at each other. Kiba and Chouji picked up some pillows and started beating people with them. Shikamaru had crawled out of the way to avoid getting hit and began to doze. Neji and Shino just sat there silently. Poor Gaara was hoping he wouldn't get hit. This was all about to change.

"MONKEY IN THE MIDDLE!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Gaara and tossing him over to Sasuke.

Sasuke made an amazing catch, throwing him back to Naruto. The rest of the boys joined in on this game, except for Shikamaru. He knew better.

The game was interrupted when the girls came back down. They had all painted their nails and put on a little makeup, so they were going to do something else. They were all devastated at what they saw.

Sasuke was currently in possession of Gaara. He dropped him instantly, causing him to grumble and pout as he made his way to his owner.

"Clean it up." Sakura said sternly.

The boys did this. They did it quickly at that. They all feared the wrath of Sakura, who would probably beat the pulp out of them if they didn't. They cleaned up the popcorn and remade the nest of blankets and pillows.

After they were done, Sakura gave them a stern talking to, with Gaara myuuing in agreement every second. Until she got to the Shukaku tossing.

"…And I am completely outraged with what you did to Gaara! If you were going to toss him you should of done it gentler. Maybe even invited us to join in!"

The boys were dumbfounded. They didn't questioned her and just kept apologizing.

"Now I think I see Shikamaru asleep. We don't let anyone fall asleep now do we." She winked slightly grinning.

"Oh! Do you have any whipped cream, Sakura-chaaan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! It's in the fridge!"

He instantly dashed into kitchen and dug out the whipped cream. He came back into the room and hunted Shikamaru down, putting some into his palm.

"Now what?"

Hinata spoke up. "Uhm.. Well.. I know of something.."

The room went silent. Hinata? Of all people… Wow.

"If you get a tissue… And roll it up really small… Then.. Stuff it in his nose… And wiggle it around lightly… He'll.. Ya know.."

Ino ran into the bathroom. She just had to be the one to do this. She came back down with a rolled piece of tissue and stuffed it in Shikamaru's nose just like Hinata had told them.

She moved her hand away as he moved his directly to his face, slapping it hard.

"HOLY…" He sat up and looked at the damage done. "Very funny guys…."

"Yeah it is." Sasuke said, giggling.

When everyone stopped laughing, Chouji brought Shikamaru a paper towel to wipe his face off with.

"Now what?.." Tenten asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven. I go first." Sasuke said quickly, then grabbing Sakura's hand and dashing into the closet.

"I suppose that means we sit around and talk." Kiba said, being a little confused at what just happened.

"I thought it was supposed to be random" Ino pouted. "This isn't fair."

"Oh well. Live with it." Neji said, being slightly annoyed at Ino's.. Well.. Annoyingness.

The rest of the group sat in a circle. Except for Gaara. He had been with Sakura this whole time and now she was gone with his rival. This he had to stop. He sniffed her out, leading them to the closet that he had previously been locked in. He stuck his head in the busted hole to listen.

"Oh Sasuke-kun… No one's watching… I bet they won't even wonder.."

"You sure?…"

This was enough for Gaara. He slipped in and tried to make out which leg was Sasuke's. He started nibbling on the one that smelt closest to his scent.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Sasuke jumped up and shook his leg.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Something's on my leg!!!!" He shouted, running out of the closet and into the light to reveal that there was a Gaara on his leg.

"Gaara.." Sakura sighed. "I guess he's been getting over jealous, and when we just randomly left.. I bet that it didn't make anything better… We should've atleast randomized this.."

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET HIM OFF." Sasuke shouted.

Sakura tugged on Gaara's ears, causing him to let go and curl up into a pathetic ball of fluff. She picked him up and carried him back downstairs.

"Alright. We're done. What now?"

Ino grumbled. "I wanted to be the one with Sasuke-kun."

"That game is so un-youthful. So please, let's not play that anymore.." Lee whined.

"Dog pile! Whoopiiie!" Kiba shouted. "How about Gaara goes on bottom!"

Everyone agreed to this idea, causing the worst part of the night to happen. Sakura sat Gaara on the floor, and everyone fell on top of him. He wormed his way out and stared at the massive pile. It wasn't a pleasant sight, as most of them had passed out from Chouji's weight.

Thankfully this game didn't last long, everyone grew bored and when they had gotten over the dog pile they sat in their circle again.

"Do you happen to have a twister board, Sakura-san?" Neji asked, and most of them were quite surprised at Neji asking such a thing.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted. "It's in the closet, dattebayo!" He ran into the closet before anyone could say anything, and a few seconds later came back with a twister board.

They set it up and decided on the first four players.

"How about Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru?"

The game of twister was exactly the same as you would think. Neji got to call out the next move.

Eventually, Sasuke has his body over Sakura's with his left hand on blue, right on green, and his feet were both on yellow. Sakura had hers on the same circles as he did, and Ino had hers close to Sasuke, only twisted a little more. Shikamaru was being a lazy bum, and had his on the easiest circles.

After more twisting and turning, Sasuke collapsed causing the girls to go with him. This declared Shikamaru the winner.

The twister game went on, but Sakura skipped out on every other one. She went into the kitchen with Gaara.

"You hungry?" She asked, smiling lightly at him.

Gaara kyuued as he nodded his head.

"I'm going to get some sugary snacks and soda ready for the others, so let me feed you first. Just don't bum anything off anyone, alright?" She giggled and prepared a bowl of marshmellows, jell-o squares, some pudding, jelly beans, caramel popcorn, and a couple chocolate covered almonds. She prepared another bowl with a can of mountain dew poured into it, and she sat both of them down for Gaara, taking some of the sweets and soda into the living room.

Gaara didn't quite know what to think of this new food. He looked at it, sniffed it, pawed at it, and just about everything else until he took a bite of a marshmellow. It was the best thing in the world. He just about inhaled everything else after that. Within minutes the snacks she put out for him was gone. He moved on to the mountain dew. It didn't last long either. He sat by the fridge miserably as he had the before sugar rush tummy ache. He moaned and rolled around for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only about ten minutes. After that, he felt a sudden burst of energy. It was something he had never felt before. He stood up and ran around the kitchen table a couple of times, then zooming into the living room.

Everyone else was having a jolly good time as they had filled themselves with sugar too. They were all having another pillow fight. Gaara joined in. He bounced around the living room, on top of tables, across the couch, and all over people's feet.

Akamaru had apparently been given sugar too. It was the first time that night that he and Gaara interacted. He bounced over to Gaara. "Heya Gaara! Liking the party?"

"Yeah! Yeah! They gave me this really poofy stuff.. And some stuff that was kinda milky and creamy.. And some crunchy stuff… and some gooey stuff.. And more crunchy.. And.. And.. And this jiggly goo!!!"

Akamaru bounced on top of Gaara. "Me too!"

The two animals rolled around on each other playfully, almost as if it were a play fight. They nipped and bit at each other's paws, swiped at each other's noses, and acted like a bunch of drunk party animals.

The hyper bouncing and pillow fights had only lasted to the middle of the night. Everyone had gotten so tired from the loads of sugar and hyper boosts that they couldn't stay up all night.

They didn't even bother with their sleeping bags. Naruto fell asleep with Hinata curled up close to him and Kiba even closer to her, and of course.. Akamaru on top. Shino was also fairly close to where Hinata was, feeling rather lonesome if he dared sleep by himself. Tenten and Neji slept close, with Lee on the other side. Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru were sleeping together in a pile. Sasuke had put himself fairly close to Naruto, but left Sakura some room so she could fit in the middle.

Sakura gathered up some blankets to lay on top of everyone and she made herself comfortable in the little space by Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara curled up close to her, at her chest area.

She spoke softly to him. "I hope you had fun tonight Gaara. I did." She kissed his nose and fell asleep quickly.

He myuued quietly. "I did too, my sweet cherry blossom." He closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

**A/N- **Wow. Longest chapter ever. Sorry, I just had to fit a lot of stuff in. I hope you enjoyed it.

I was such a bum on this one. I got like.. Woah lazy and here it is 2:38 AM on Wednesday. I'm sorry, forgive me!!!

This was also a addicting chappy to write. Hehe!

I'm also getting sick.. Uhoh…. I think it's this late night typing. Don't worry, THE STORY WILL GO ON! MAUHAHA!

It's like an hour past bedtime so I'm gonna answer reviews quickly and get some sleep.

OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE IDEAS :heart: LOVE YOU GUYS!! YOU'RE ALL SO AWESOME AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPPY TOOOOO! TELL ME WHATCHA THINK!!

Chapter 8 reviews:

_Hillarious Tragedy_- Where's the mountain dew!? IN THA FRIDGE, DUH! Oh yes, thank you so much. Sugar rushes are awesome. Now that I've given him MD I'll have to give him more later. Wonderful Idea thanks so much!

_ScarletNinja123_- I get no love?….. :: sniffles ::

_Inspired122- _Mmm thank you!!!

_Rasenganfin- _:: puts your tonsils in a jar :: if you don't want these, I'm putting them on the black market or something. I'm glad you liked that so much!! Thirty out of ten is a good deal.. Ahhh yes.

_KittyPersona-_ Ugh I know… he'd need like.. Fifty baths after that. Who knows where that mouth has been. I hope the slumber party was enjoyable for you!

_Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona_- Here! PAMS'd!

_Artemis 85- _Hehee! I'm glad!

_Tri17- _Mm… 7 Minutes in heaven. Sorry I made it kinda random and totally not how it's supposed to be. I just thought Sasuke would be the one to do something like that.. And yeah… I was tired and didn't wanna spend like an hour typing out who gets who or whatever. And it is very un-youthful. Yeah. I hope you liked this chapter too!

_Dragongirl92- _Truth or dare. Nice one. Sorry I didn't include the yummy nose bleeds. I'll put lots of those in upcoming chapters though. Don't worry. And yeah, thanks for the mess idea. Hehe. Boys are so like that!

_Ice Everlasting- _Seriously. How do regular people survive… OMG SHAVING :: gasps ::… that'd be cruel. Thank you for the review!

_Professionaldooropener- _yessh! The mental image makes you just wanna squeal doesn't it? hehehe

_darkfire can purehearts- _Thank ya! Thank ya much:: huggles :: here, a long chappy for ya to read! And mmm… Truth or Dare….

_Itachi1191- _Oh.. Good point :: laughs :: thanks!!!

_SpeedDemon315- _I'm glad you like this, thank you so very much for the review.

_Inulover4eva-_Hhee, this time I'm late. Sorry about that. :: huggles :: love for you toooo!!! Hehe, I hope this chapter is equally as cute…. And yes! Pillow fights. Thanks for that idea. And of course Truth or Dare… and thanks for the twister idea too! And maybe a mini-prank on Shikamaru since I can't really think of any good pranks. And it wasn't a dare, but there was many a Gaara kisses. LOVE YOU TOOO thank you :heartheartlove:

_Dark-Shiro Da Puppet Master- _Wonder no more!!! Muahah!

_o0Dreamer0o- _Yesh he iiiis! You should be a Neji cheerleader /random

_xokatherine2289- _Thank you for your kind review. And I hope this was soon enough! Don't hurt me :: hides ::

_Nibi no NEKO- _oooh.. Orochimaru. Great Idea:: jots it down :: thank you for your review!

Thank you all my lovely reviewers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Shukaku fluff!


	10. Sasuke's Fun

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto, Sorry… Shukaku Fluff remains to be mine!

In the Haruno residence, there wasn't much sleep. Everyone was sound asleep, and probably would've slept for hours and hours, if not for the first person, er… Animal to wake up.

Gaara got up and yawned. He looked at his kunoichi whom he thought looked absolutely beautiful asleep. He crawled onto her shoulder and looked around. Many positions had changed. He noticed that Hinata had snuggled up closer to Naruto, Kiba was clinging to Hinata, Shino had rolled to the other side of the room, Ino was in an accidental skanky position with Shikamaru, and Chouji was a mere few inches away. Tenten was snuggled with both Lee and Neji, who had smirks on their faces. Sakura was in Sasuke's arms and Naruto was sprawled out, just enough to make an uber cute plushie for Hinata. He looked around and noticed that Akamaru was still ontop of Kiba.He hopped off of Sakura and over to Kiba.

"Psst! Akamaru!"

Akamaru opened an eye and looke around. "Huh?…"

"It's Gaara! Wanna get some more sugary goodness?" Gaara wiggled around. That was the best way to wake up in his opinion.

"Oh! Of course!" Akamaru jumped off of Kiba and landed on Gaara, who made a squishing myuuish noise as he got pounced.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Gaara wiggled free and dashed into the kitchen, with Akamaru following.

"Where did she keep the goodies?" Akamaru looked around.

"Some were in the fridge and some were in that cupboard. I'll get the ones in the fridge if you get the ones in the cuboard!" Gaara shouted, making a leap at the refrigerator's handle. He tugged and pulled until he managed to get it to open slightly, he stretched over to the freezer's handle and held on, using his tail to try and open the door the rest of the way. Once it had opened, he jumped in.

"I found the white puffy stuff and the canned liquid!" Akamaru shouted.

"What about the crunchy puffy stuff? And how about the sugary beans?" Gaara shouted back from the fridge, finding some plastic pudding cups to knock to the ground.

Akamaru sniffed the cupboard. "I think it's in this tin!"

"Okay! I'll help you when I get the other stuff, try and find the sugary beans too!"

"Alright!" Akamaru went back to searching for the goods.

Gaara grabbed some of the pudding cups from the fridge and tossed them to the ground. He looked around for the Jell-o and found that a little further back in a glass bowl. Not realizing that it would be a bad idea to let the glass hit the floor at such a height, he pushed that out of the fridge too. It shattered.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?" Akamaru jumped.

"…It broke.." Gaara said plainly as he jumped out of the fridge.

Akamaru was getting another can of Mountain Dew out of the cupboard when the Jell-o fell.

"Still edible." Gaara started to clean up the bits of Jell-o that didn't have glass in them. Akamaru helped.

After they finished the Jell-o, they got through everything else with ease. The soda was opened with their teeth and sucked out. It worked well for their purposes.

The pre-sugar rush tummy ache started and they fell against each other.

"Why did we eat all that?" Akamaru grumbled.

"Cuz it's yummy…" Gaara whined.

They whined and grumbled and moaned and groaned for a while until the sugary goods started to work its magic. They both got up and chased each other around the kitchen, not even caring that there was glass on the floor. After a few laps around the kitchen table, they ran into the living room, and all over everyone.

It didn't take long for this to wake people up. Sasuke was the first to shoot up. Akamaru was leading Gaara, so after Akamaru had run over Sasuke's chest, Gaara bounced on it, and when Sasuke shot up, Gaara launched across the room, almost like a cat being tossed into water and hitting the ceiling. Tenten had a terrible experience with that.

Sasuke shook Sakura awake. "Your pet is being a retard.."

Sakura mumbled as she woke up. She wiped her eyes as she sat up, looking around for Gaara, who had rolled onto the floor. He was myuuing in pain.

"Poor thing…" She got up and went over to pick him up and cradle him in her arms.

Sasuke fell back over, while Sakura sat in a chair to look at Gaara's wounds. "Hey Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta take Gaara to the office, he has some glass that needs removed.." She sighed.

"Alright.."

"Could you escort everyone out when they wake up?" She held Gaara in her arms as she tried to pick up Akamaru too. "And let Kiba know that his dog will be at the office with me."

"Got it."

"In about two hours, come pick Gaara up. It's your turn today."

"Yeah."

Sakura packed up and headed to the medical office to get to work on Gaara and Akamaru's wounds. Normally this would be a vet's job, but Sakura figured it would be her job to do this. She arrived at the office and into a surgery room. She sat the two down on their sides.

"This won't hurt, it's just a little glass removal." She began the process, causing much whining and complaining from the two. When she removed it all, she bandaged their feet up.

They all waited around until Kiba picked up Akamaru and Sasuke picked up Gaara.

"I want you to take good care of him, okay?"

"Fine." Sasuke stomped out of the hospital office and headed to his home. He walked in and fell over on the couch with Gaara in his lap.

Gaara was trembling in fear, he didn't know what Sasuke was going to do to him.

Sasuke just started to pet him. He whispered softly. "You'd better be lucky that Kakashi-sensei is outside the window otherwise you'd be a dead raccoon right about now…"

Gaara myuued quietly, Sasuke was petting the wrong way, but that was the least of his worries.

Sasuke got up and went to his room, having Gaara in his arms. He pulled the curtains and sat Gaara on the bed. "What to do.. I gotta make this quick too… Shave your tail maybe?"

Gaara yelped.

"Nah. Not cruel enough. Kunai you maybe?… Someone would notice… hmm…"

Gaara wiggled, only to be held down by Sasuke.

"Perfect idea!!! It'll pass off as bonding time too…" Sasuke giggled, running into his bathroom to get the hair gel that he used on his hair every morning. He rushed back into his room and sat on Gaara's tail. "It'll only take a minute."

After Sasuke was done, he has styled Gaara's fur to look like himself. A mini fluffy Shukakulike Sasuke.

Gaara grumbled, as he didn't know what Sasuke had done to him, but he didn't like it.

"Ah! Yes! Bonding time! Love it!" Sasuke squealed. "Let's see what else.." He ran down to the kitchen faster than you could say Sharingan, and came back up with a jar of peanut butter.

Gaara looked at the jar that Sasuke was carrying. Whatever it was it looked pretty tasty.

"Here ya go!" Sasuke spooned it out and stuffed it into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara sucked on the spoon a little before trying to get as much into his mouth as he could. He finished the spoonful and wiggled his nose a little.

"Oh, I missed a spot? Sasuke put a dab of peanut butter on Gaara's nose.

Gaara whined trying to get the peanut butter off his nose and to quit sticking in his mouth. This gave Sasuke atleast fifteen minutes of amusement.

After Gaara was done with that he fell over, whining.

Sasuke giggled. "What else.. Oh what else…" Sasuke instantly dashed out of the room to get something, coming back in with a bucket of wall paint in a bright neon green and a detail brush. " Aaah this stuff will stay on for DAYS…" Sasuke smirked. He grabbed Gaara and duct taped his feet together and started painting.

Gaara could do nothing but whine and complain.

Sasuke drew the most creative things he could think of. This included: Sasuke Gaara, Sasuke wuz here, Dumb Raccoon, Roadkill, and other such things.

When he was done, he took scissors and just cut the duct tape. This way he'd still have duct tape but it wouldn't remove any fur.

"Aaah…. Maybe something else…." Sasuke grabbed a candy bar that he had on his desk and held it in front of Gaara's mouth.

"MYUU!" Gaara lunged at it, but missed when Sasuke pulled the bar out of reach.

"Haha! Too slow!" He waved it around in the air.

Gaara jumped around, attempting to get the candy bar, but couldn't. He gave up and pouted.

"Hhaa! This is too much fun!" Sasuke started laughing until he heard a knock on the door. He answered it and to his surprise it was Kakashi.

"Yeah?"

"Let me see Gaara."

"He's asleep right now."

"Liar. Let me see him or I'll fail you for sure." Kakashi glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke mumbled and went to his room to retrieve Gaara, who had taken advantage of the moment and snatched the candy bar that Sasuke dropped when going to answer the door.

"You little rat! Let go of my Snickers!" He grabbed a hold of it, but Gaara tugged on it until it was out of his grasp and ran down the hallway and headed towards the door, but Kakashi picked him up before he was home free.

Gaara looked at Kakashi innocently, with a Snickers bar hanging out his mouth.

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke ran into the room, and stared at Kakashi, giggling slightly. "Long story.."

"This just proves it. I'm sorry Sasuke, Gaara can't come with you anymore.."

"WHY NOT!?"

"You fed the thing peanut butter, painted on him.. A little too much might I add, and you tortured him with a Snickers bar. Not to mention that you gave him this scary hair style."

"Fine.." Sasuke went back into his room to angst. He was just getting started too.

"Let's go to Naruto's, eh? Maybe he can wash you up." Kakashi chuckled as he walked over to Naruto's apartment.

Gaara was all in favor for this. Anywhere would be better that with Sasuke and no sight of Sakura.

Kakashi knocked on the door.

"COMING DATTEBAYO!!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the door. Kakashi and Gaara could hear crashing and tripping and the occasional Naruto cursing. He answered the door and looked wide eyed at Kakashi.

"I need you to take care of Gaara for the rest of today and tomorrow. It only took Sasuke three hours to blow it."

"Oh… What'd he do?"

Kakashi merely held Gaara up. He still had the Sasuke hairdo, a Snickers bar in his mouth, paint all over his body, duct tape on his hands, and a smidgen of peanut butter on his nose.

"POOR THIING!!!" Naruto whimpered as he grabbed Gaara from Kakashi.

"Yeah. Maybe you can wash him up and help him recover from this.. Trauma…" Kakashi was gone in a poof of white smoke instantly.

"It's okay little fella', I'll make things better."

**A/N- **OMG.. I'm actually making GaaSakuness! I'm also trying to get in a little of my other favorite pairings. Very hard to do! I also think I'm turning this story into pure fluff. Don't worry, there's like.. Hmm.. :: thinks :: 7 more chapters of filler (getting to build relationships and stuff) then I'll go back to plot. I might update twice a week if possible to get the fillers over XD

This was also my trying to get a small bit of favorite couplings in XD it's hard since I love a lot of couples. I also apologize for the short chapter, the next one will be extra fluffy and longer! I promise. I was in writer's block on this one. I have more ideas for Naruto's keeping of the fluff. There will be more Sasuke pwning Gaara XD just in later chappies when I can think of mean ideas.

Thank you to Aoikami-nii-san for giving me the peanut butter idea :3

Thank you to Rachael-nee-sama for the paint idea. That was random.

Now to Answer your reviews before bed. I better hurry because I must wake up early for an adjustment.

_Professionaldooropener- _Thank you!!!

_RasenganFin- _Arigatou!!!

_KittyPersona- _Sugar highs are the best!!!

_Hillarious Tragedy_- Thank you. I hope I didn't make you wait too long!!

_darkfire can purehearts_- Thank yooou!!! Don't worry. Sickness is bad, and I avoided it.

_Tri17_- Thank you! Hehe. I don't hate Sasuke, but this is GaaSaku goodness so don't worry, he won't have Sakura! Oh. And even though it's technically Wednesday, here's an update.. Sorry I made you wait an extra hour or whatever. Hehe.

Xokatherine229- Thankiies!! Hehe. I felt bad for him toooo….. But it had to be done.

_Lil Enchantress_- Oooh I'm glad you decided to read it. Very glad. Thank you so very very much for the review. Yeah, there was ShikaIno in there. I like ShikaTema too, so if I get around to it I might add that too. Shikamaru is a pimp yeah. Again, thank you for the lovely review and thank your friend for sending you to my story!!

_Artemis 85_- Yesh! And look, your name is on this one too!

_SakuraGaara_- Yes, I can :: giggles :: lighting rod Sasuke… :: jots that down :: Gotta do that sometime.

_Dark-Shiro Da Puppet Master- _Yeah. Both of us lacks penis (as Sai would put it) So neither of us can have each other's babies. :: le cry :: hehe. Thankies!

_Inulover4eva- _I'm seriously about to hunt you down and cling to you for leaving such nice reviews. But that would be a scary thing to have happen so I won't. But thank you for your concern. I didn't get sick after all, thank goodness. :: returns hugs and kisses :: hehe :heart: And I'm glad you liked the Gaara-Sakura kiss, I figured you would…. And maybe next time I insert a kiss, I should let you know so you can somehow restrain squealing… because waking up family is bad. And yeah, thank you. Gaasakusasu is kinda a mix of my all time favorite pairings, and I thought it worked well and I'm glad you thought so too. And more thanks!! Hehe, I've never been at a slumber party but this was pretty much my understanding. Love for youuuuuuuu :: hugs one last time until the next chapter review ::

_marsnmonkey- _Perfect Idea!!! I'm going to put that in a future chapter. Even my mother approved of it. Hehee. That should be fun.

_Dancingwithinbrokendreams- _Glad ya liked it. I updated, hope it was soon enough.

_The Lord's fallen angel- _Yeah, I think that was what I was aiming for. Shukaku pity! Gotta love it.

_Ice Everlasting_- hehe Yeah!! Thank you so much. Hehe. I'm glad you liked it. Gaara is a fluffy ball of hyper. Yay!

_xXxThePromisexXx_- Hehe. I'm glad you liked it!


	11. Hanging With Naruto

**Disclaimer-** I own countless Shukaku figures and a Sakura costume, but that doesn't mean I own the characters. I DID work my tail off creating this story so it means that it's mine.

**Notice- **Someone bring me some pocky. I am teh hungry.

Naruto pet Gaara lightly, trying to be aware that if he pet over the Sasuke spikes that he'd end up injuring his hand.

Gaara purred lightly. While Sasuke hadn't physically hurt him, it was enough to make the poor thing tired, and being petted was just the thing to relieve those mental owwies.

"We gotta wash that paint off you, alright?"

Gaara nodded, trying to keep the Snickers in his mouth.

"I could use my shampoo and conditioner, but I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

Gaara nodded again.

"All you do is nod, isn't it?"

Another nod.

"Well we should go shopping. Can I trust you off leash little buddy?" Naruto wiped the tiny bit of peanut butter off Gaara's nose with his shirt.

A weak myuu was all that Naruto got from the little Shukaku.

"Alright!!!" He sat Gaara on the floor and opened the door. They both rushed down the stairs and into the streets.

They walked the streets to the Konoha petstore, where a young shop-keeper greeted them.

"What can I….." She paused and looked down at Gaara, who had the most adorable pouty face you could ever imagine. She giggled a little, trying not to just burst out laughing.

"A friend made him this way. Can we fix him?"

The shop-keeper nodded. "Pet shampoo is on isle 3, treats are on isle 1, and we have some toys on 2."

Naruto nodded and collected some of the items. He wanted to save money on ramen with Sakura tonight, so he only spent a little. He got some shampoo and conditioner to clean him up, treats in hopes of teaching him tricks, and toys to keep him from pouting again. He grabbed his shopping bag and led Gaara back home. They walked into the apartment and Gaara knew what was coming and ran straight into the bathroom. He jumped into the tub and waited for Naruto.

Naruto put the shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom, and went to get dressed in swimming shorts. He went back to the bathroom to turn the bathwater on. Gaara held to the side of the tub for his life. After the tub was full, Naruto got in and held Gaara securely.

"So Gaara…." He said as he started to put the shampoo on Gaara's fur.

Gaara myuued questionably.

"How's the weather?" Naruto giggled a little, trying to wash the paint off of the petite Shukaku's fur.

Gaara mumbled. Naruto was still annoying, but atleast he wasn't cruel like Sasuke.

Naruto continued to wash Gaara, remaining silent the rest of the bath. Once done, he unplugged the tub and got out. He wrapped Gaara in a towel and sat him on the toilet.

"I got to get ready. I promised Sakura-chan I would take her to dinner tonight."

Gaara sat on the toilet and shivered. He waited for Naruto to come into the bathroom, which seemed like forever. After a bit of waiting, he came back into the bathroom fully clothed and ready to go out into public.

"Would you like to go with me, Gaara?"

Gaara myuued excitedly.

"Alright then." Naruto smiled and took the towel that was wrapped around the little Shukaku and started to dry his fur with it. When Gaara was dry, he threw the towel into a hamper and picked Gaara up.

Gaara purred and nudged Naruto's chest with his nose.

Naruto giggled and walked out of his apartment. He then headed to the ramen shop, where Sakura was waiting. They both took a seat.

"I'm glad you could make it, Sakura-chan" Naruto squealed.

"I don't see why I couldn't…." She said, looking down at Naruto's lap and noticing that Gaara was sitting patiently there. "Why is Gaara here?"

Gaara myuued cutely.

"Shh!" Naruto put his hand over Gaara's mouth to prevent further myuuing. "There's no pets allowed here, but I just had to bring him…"

"I thought Sasuke-kun had him today…"

"Ehehe….. He did for a few hours."

Sakura sighed. "Oh…"

"Don't worry, It's alright now dattebayo!"

Sakura nodded. She leaned over a little so she could pet Gaara.

The two ordered their dinner. Naruto ordered a couple bowls of different ramen, while Sakura stuck with miso. Every once in a while, Naruto slipped Gaara a couple of noodles.

Evening turned to night as Naruto and Sakura enjoyed each other's company. Gaara would doze from time to time, but also enjoyed being with his two favorite people.

When it was time to go home, Naruto cradled Gaara in his arms and said goodbye to Sakura. He ran home and put Gaara in his bed so he could rush to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Gaara curled up and fell asleep, not even waiting for Naruto to return.

The next morning was bright and clear. The morning sun shined through Naruto's window, signaling that it was time to wake up and greet the day.

Gaara opened an eye, noticed it was a happy morning, and groaned. He rolled onto his back and stretched out. He jumped off of the bed, continuing to stretch.

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOORNING!!!" Naruto shouted, startling Gaara.

Gaara promptly hid under the bed.

"What's wrong Gaara-chan?" Naruto squealed as he looked under the bed.

Gaara merely myuued pathetically. He crawled out from under the bed and gave Naruto the cutest sad eyes he could.

"Are you hungry!?"

There was a slight nod from the tiny shukaku.

"Well then…" Naruto said, "What do you want to eat?"

Gaara let out a series of kyuuing and myuuing noises as if he was trying to let Naruto know exactly what he wanted, which was a biscuit.

"Ramen again?!" Naruto squealed and reached for Gaara, who promptly started running.

After a long chase, Naruto managed to catch Gaara. He picked him up and headed to Ichiraku to get breakfast.

After breakfast, the day turned into a long training period. Naruto had taught Gaara a couple of dog tricks and played with him all day. Gaara hated to admit it, but it was fun. By the time that their bedtime arrived, both were so worn out, and almost as soon as they hit the bed, they were asleep.

**A/N**- Gaw. I realized that my uber late night typing causes many mistakes. I read over some past chapters and cringed at some of the mistakes.. IT'S PAWS NOT HANDS DANGIT. Sorry. Had to get that out. Thankfully this chapter was written on a good amount of sleep and in the morning.

I'm sorry that I ended it suddenly. I wanted to get this up as soon as I could… And I kinda have schoolwork to do.

I also realize that the Sasuke torture session wasn't long enough. I couldn't think of anything cruel so I cut it short. There should be another torture session when I can fit it in or something…

I then realize that I don't believe my timeline is too screwed over. I thought that Tsunade came in after Sasuke went and did the little sissy thing, but I looked at some stuff.. And I realized I was wrong. If I'm wrong about that then someone PLEASE hit me with a 2x4.

And now I should apologize for not getting Shukaku Fluff Chapter 11 in on time. The past few weeks have been a big bother for Chibi-dearest. I'd love to explain it all so you guys don't hate me, but it's a bunch of emotional BLAAAH. Plus I had attended a Naruto photoshoot one week, socializing the next, more emotional blah, birthday (yes I had a birthday), DDR, and an anime convention, and preparing a Hinata jacket for the next con, another convention… plus I had a bad cold, family troubles, emo fits, more family troubles, and more sickness… sometimes more severe than others… But now I think my emotions and health are under control (for the most part) and I can type properly. I'll try to go back to updating every Tuesday.

I would also like to apologize for the crappyness of this chapter, I should be back in a normal good writing mood thing next week.

And uhm.. I plan on writing a few sequels to this when I finish. Would KibaxHinata be fine? And I'll probably do NarutoxTemari since Hinata will be taken… Oh! I know! NarutoxHanabi? Hhah. I'm evil. Tell me what chuu guys think.

I would normally be putting responses to my lovely reviews here, but I'm feeling a little under the weather so I don't' think I can do it this chapter around… gomen nasai. I still appreciate you all so much, and you're all still wonderful. Keep leaving reviews. They make Chibi feel better.


	12. The First Word

The morning started with a jolt. Kakashi had randomly entered the room and was standing at Naruto's bedpost.

"Naruto, Wake up!"

Naruto squirmed a little. His arm moved suddenly and quickly, knocking Gaara off the bed. Gaara landed on the floor with a loud thud and angry mutters. The mutters were probably his way of a death threat, no matter how cute it sounded.

Kakashi found no way to wake Naruto up. It must have been a hard night for him, or maybe a regular night. Kakashi was fully aware that Naruto could sleep through a hurricane. He left Naruto a note, stuck to his forehead by a piece of tape.

"_Naruto:_

_I am taking Gaara to Sakura. She has claimed to have found a_

_cure. I'm hoping it will work. I couldn't wake you up. I'll _

_make it up to you with some ramen._

_--Kakashi"_

Kakashi left the house quietly.

The morning was dreary. There had been rain pounding the city since the middle of the night. Even if it had stopped before the morning, it still seemed like it was raining. Kakashi let out a deep sigh. He cradled Gaara in his arms as he arrived at Sakura's home.

Sakura opened the door and took Gaara. She darted upstairs to her room where she placed Gaara on a desk. "If this works… You won't be so fluffy anymore."

Gaara meeped cutely. He liked that idea. Get up, no fluff, go home.

Sakura held him down and injected him with a shot.

Gaara squeaked painfully. He squirmed as if he had just been bitten by a snake or a spider. He let out a pathetic whine and passed out.

Hours and hours went by. Gaara had woken up a couple times and swayed drunkenly around the room. Sakura eventually gave him a pill to make him stay still and hopefully cure his pain.

After a couple of hours, he groaned. The groan was not squeaky or cute. It was almost human.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GIVE ME YOU CRAZY PSYCHOTIC HAG!?" He thought loudly.

"What did you call me?!" Sakura asked angrily as she turned around and glared at Gaara.

Gaara gulped and scooted into a corner.

"Wait.. You called me a hag."

Gaara nodded. How could she hear his thoughts?

"Say I'm pretty!" She shouted.

Gaara shuddered in fear, but decided to give in to her demands. "You're pretty." He meeped cutely after that.

"You can speak! I wonder if that means it's working?…." Sakura jotted down some notes on a small notepad with cute pink flowers all over it. "Do you hurt?"

"Not anymore, meep." Gaara tried to smile in his cute, still fluffy state.

"Did the shot hurt at all?" She asked curiously as she jotted down more notes.

"Oh yes! It was like hell!" Gaara squeaked.

"I see."

"You see?"

"Yes. I see."

"Well, what do you see?"

Sakura sighed and walked over to him. She picked him up by his front paws. She lifted him slightly until he was on two paws.

"You can walk." She said as she stroked behind his ears.

"I cannot!" Gaara shouted cutely as he started to walk around. He quickly went back to all fours.

"Is it easier to walk on all fours?"

"Yeah.. Myuu." He flopped over on his side.

"Alright. That's all the information I need. I'm afraid you can't go see everyone quite yet. This especially means Kiba and Naruto." She said as she kept jotting down things on her frilly pink notepad.

"Why's that?" He kyuued softly, letting some vibrations soothe his throat.

"Kiba and Naruto both have animal traces in their blood. I've been studying it for quite some time. This could be especially hazardous if you get around Akamaru. What you have is something contagious. I'm sorry Gaara."

"Am I ever going to be human…?" He squeaked out pathetically.

"Yes, but it will take some time. I need to work on an antidote first…."

Gaara interrupted her. "I like speaking, thank you very much!"

"You could still speak, but I just need to keep you from being contagious."

Gaara sighed and crawled into his little cat bed.

"We'll fix you soon enough Gaara.." She sighed as she slammed her notebook to the desk.

**A/N** Almost a year right? I'm so sorry guys!!! I've been having issues. School is terrible haha! I even put off important history homework, math homework, and studying for a test just for you. Feel special! Haha! I can't answer to the love of all you guys.. I'm sorry. I honestly love you guys. Thank you for waiting. I promise to get back on track. Writing is nice. I LOVE YAAA. Thank you so much for everything. See ya soon.


End file.
